Saten With Powerfull Eyes
by yohanl2001
Summary: Saten Ruiko, Una chica Normal de Ciudad Academia, un Nivel 0 que no tenia ninguna habilidad, debido a ciertos sucesos trágicos, ella obtiene habilidades poderosas que no son de este mundo. Saten OP
1. Prólogo

Esta idea estuvo en mi cabeza durante un tiempo y decidí escribirla para ver que resultaba, me gusto lo que escribí así que voy a ver cómo reaccionan los lectores e iré subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos semanalmente.

Disclaimer: Toaru Majutsu no Index y Naruto no me pertenecen si fuera así en vez de escribir esto ya estaría animado.

Saten Ruiko es una chica con ojos verdes, y de pelo largo y negro con una pequeña flor blanca en el lado izquierdo de su cabello, ella es una estudiante mas de Ciudad Academia, estudia en la escuela secundaria Sakugawa junto a su gran amiga Uiharu Kazari que es miembro del judgement, ese día había sido normal como cualquier otro lo único diferente es que ese día se realizo el escaneo de sistema, este era un evento que solo pasaba en Ciudad Academia este constaba en medir las habilidades de los estudiantes con habilidades esper, ellas habían estado discutiendo un momento después de salir de las escuela sobre esto.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunto Saten con una sonrisa en su cara a Uiharu.

"¿Sobre qué?" Uiharu pregunto confundida ya que no sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

"Sobre el escaneo de sistema por su puesto!"

"Oh, nada bueno mi evaluación fue nivel 1 como siempre desde primaria" Dijo un poco triste.

"Eh, no te preocupes por eso al menos tienes una habilidad yo solo soy un nivel 0 sin ninguna habilidad" Dijo con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

"Saten-san…" Uiharu Susurro.

Saten después de eso saco su teléfono y empezó a escuchar una nueva música de su artista favorito junto con Uiharu y empezó a hablar sobre ir a comprar un álbum que salía ese mismo día y que si ella era una verdadera fan tenía que conseguir una edición especial que solo consiguen las primeras 100 personas, pero Uiharu la interrumpió diciéndole que ella había quedado en encontrarse con Kuroko para conocer a Misaka Mikoto una de los 7 niveles 5 de Ciudad Academia, ante este comentario Saten frunció el ceño.

"Nivel 5 eh, de seguro es una persona que desprecia a los demás por no tener habilidades impresionantes y Además es de Tokiwadai de seguro que es una Ojou-sama" Saten dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz.

"¡No es increíble de que sea una Ojou-sama!" Uiharu corto a Saten y dijo todo con los ojos brillosos.

"¿estás segura que no estas atraídas por las celebridades?"

"No, ¡para nada!, ya sé por qué no vienes conmigo?" Antes de que Saten pudiera responder Uiharu ya la estaba jalando al restaurante en donde había quedado de reunirse con Kuroko.

Cuando llegaron al frente del restaurante lo primero que vieron fue una escena muy particular y las protagonistas de esta eran Misaka y Kuroko, lo que vieron fue que Kuroko estaba encima de Misaka Abrasándola y restregándose sobre todo su cuerpo y Misaka se estaba tratando de defender, al ellas ver resta escena tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Uiharu se sonrojo y se puso una mano en la boca y por otro lado estaba Saten que solo estaba confundida con lo que estaba viendo, al final una camarera les dijo a Misaka y Kuroko que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y que estaban molestando a los demás clientes y les pidió amablemente que se fueran, al pasar esto Misaka le dio un golpe a Kuroko en la cabeza y salieron a encontrarse con las dos amigas.

"lo siento por eso" Kuroko dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza "bueno ya que estamos déjenme presentarlas, de este lado esta Uiharu Kazari estudiante de primer año de la escuela secundaria Sakugawa"

"¡S-Soy Uiharu Kazari encantada de conocerte!" Dijo con una voz alegre.

"Y a su lado esta"

"Soy Saten Ruiko compañera de clases de Uiharu y por cierto mi nivel de esper es 0" Saten al hace reste comentario hace que Uiharu se sonroje un poco y ella le empieza a reprender por haber dicho eso.

"Saten-san y Uiharu-san es un placer conocerlas" dijo Misaka en tono muy alegre, esta reacción ninguna de las dos se la esperaba ya que ellas pensaban que ella iba a actuar mas como una Ojou-sama y creerse mejor que los demás.

"Es un gusto…" Comenzó Saten

"Conocerte" Termino Uiharu ya que ambas estaban como en estado de Shock.

Antes de que nadie mas pudiera hablar Kuroko se adelanta y dice algo sobre seguir una agenda que tiene planeada y Misaka le da otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kuroko, esto no lo entienden las otras dos chicas, pero no le dan mucha importancia, Misaka después sugiere ir a las sala de juegos nadie se opone as que empezaron a caminar por la ciudad para llegar hasta allá, cuando estaban caminando Uiharu y Saten estaban hablando en voz baja sobre que Misaka no era nada como ella se la imaginaban refiriéndose a su personalidad 'normal' y no de 'clase alta' como ellas imaginaban que iba a ser una Ojou-sama, de repente Saten choca con Misaka que esta delante de ella.

"Oh, Lo siento" Saten se disculpa rápidamente, pero Misaka no parece prestarle atención ya que estaba embelesada leyendo un folleto que le había entregado una chica por la calle, el folleto era de una crepería que habían abierto hoy.

"Oh, Onee-sama parece que esa tienda de crepes tomo tu interés… o es el regalo lo que quieres" Kuroko al decir esto hizo que Misaka se descontrolara y se empezará a defender y a afirmar de que no quería la figura de Gekota, pero durante su explicación abrazo su maletín a su pecho y las otras tres chicas se fijaron de que tenia un llavero de Gekota colgando de su maletín y al final siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda y empezaron a hacer fila para comprar crepes.

"Si que hay gente hoy ¿no?" Kuroko dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor que estaba lleno de gente y niños jugando.

"Es cierto hay una gran cantidad de personas" Uiharu le respondió.

"Si, será mejor que valla a apartar una banca" Kuroko señalo atrás de ella.

"Yo voy contigo Shirai-san!, Saten-san compra por nosotras" Uiharu dijo esto y se le unió a Kuroko.

"¡Luego te lo pagamos!" Dijo Kuroko ya desde lejos.

Las dos chicas se alejaron rápidamente y dejaron a Saten con palabras en la boca y sin opción a responder así que tenía que hacerlo 'Obligado' no es que ella se hubiese negado, pero ni siquiera le dejaron responder, ella se quedó viendo hacia atrás en donde estaba Misaka que parecía un poco desesperada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Misaka al notar la atención de Saten.

"N-Nada…" Saten noto que ella aún estaba desesperada "Misaka-san si quieres puedes tener mi puesto?" Cuando Saten dijo esto a Misaka se le iluminaron los ojos, pero después de un breve momento ella se calmó.

"N-No E-Esta bien así" Misaka dijo tratando de sonar 'Adulta' pero no lo logro, al instante unos niños pasaron al lado de ellas y estaban jugando con el regalo que daba la tienda y ella volteo y sonrió muy infantilmente, Saten lo noto, pero no insistió más.

Paso el tiempo y loa fila se movió hasta que era el turno de Saten y pidió las crepes de sus amigas y la de ella.

"Gracias" Saten dijo mientras agarraba las crepes.

"Toma aquí está el regalo tienes suerte este es el último"

"Gracias… espera el ultimo?" Saten pregunto, pero antes de que alguien les respondiera vio a una Misaka que estaba decaída y viendo al piso ella noto esto y ya que ella no necesitaba para nada al Gekota ella decidió que sería mejor dárselo.

"Misaka-san?" Ella giro y vio a Saten con una cara parecida a la de un gato triste. "¿Lo quieres? Yo no lo necesito de todas formas"

"¡¿En serio?!" Dijo muy feliz Misaka.

"Si claro toma"

Después de que Saten le entrega la figurita de Gekota a Misaka esta se va dando saltos alegremente a donde están sentadas Uiharu y Kuroko, estuvieron hablando un rato, pero Uiharu parecía un poco distraída Saten noto eso y le pregunto qué pasaba.

"Uiharu que pasa?"

"Hace un rato note que ese banco de allí tiene las puertas de seguridad cerradas a la mitad del día" Al decir esto las demás chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se fijaron en el banco señalado por Uiharu.

"Es cier…" Saten iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

*BOOM*

Las puertas principales del banco explotaron haciendo un fuerte ruido y asustando a la mayoría de los presentes.

"Uiharu ponte en contacto con Anti-Skill!" Dice Kuroko mientras empieza a ir de camino al banco para perseguir a los ladrones.

"Si!" Uiharu responde y ella empieza a hablar por teléfono.

"Kuroko que hago?"

"Onee-sama no se meta en esto es un asunto del Judgement" Le dice Kuroko a Misaka mientras se pone su banda de Judgement y se teletransporta en frente de los ladrones "Judgement!, deténganse ahí están bajo arresto" Kuroko se presenta mientras toca su banda.

"JAJAJA! Es que acaso Judgement esta corto de personal o algo para mandar a niñas pequeñas" dice el ladrón mas gordo del grupo mientras se tira hacia adelante a atacar a Kuroko.

"Palabras así solo te llevaran a tu propia muerte" Dice Kuroko en un tono cínico mientras con unos simples movimientos desestabiliza al ladrón y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

"Wow, Shirai-san es impresionante!" Comenta Saten que esta al lado de Misaka.

"Si, así es ella" Misaka le respondió con un tono cálido.

"¡No puede dejar la plaza en este momento es muy peligroso!" Dice Uiharu mientras forcejeaba con lo que parecía ser una guía turística, esto no paso desapercibido para Saten y Misaka y se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

"¿Que sucede?" Misaka le pregunta a la mujer que esta vestida como azafata.

"No puedo encontrar a uno de los niños!, hace un momento dijo que iba a buscar algo que olvido en el bus" dijo muy preocupada

"En ese caso, Uiharu-san y yo…"

"¡Yo también voy!" Saten dijo interrumpiendo a Misaka.

"Ok, separémonos y busquémoslo" Dijo Misaka y empezaron a buscar.

Al mismo tiempo Shirai estaba peleando con otro de los ladrones este resulto ser un Piroquinético, este la ataco con varias bolas de fuego pero ninguna dio en el blanco entonces Shirai se teletransporto al lado de él, esto sorprendió mucho al ladrón y entro en pánico, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kuroko se teletransporto y le dio una patada en el cuello que lo derribo y lo dejo en el suelo el aún seguía consiente así que Kuroko teletransporto sus agujas para que clavara sus ropas al piso de una forma de para que el no pudiera escapar.

"¡Una teletransportadora!" Dijo muy sorprendido el ladrón.

"Si sigues oponiendo resistencia la próxima va ir dentro de tu cuerpo" dice Kuroko de una forma amenazante.

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía esto las demás estaban ayudando a buscar al niño extraviado.

"Nada dentro del autobús" dice Misaka saliendo del autobús.

"¡Ven conmigo!" Dijo el tercer y último ladrón mientras se llevaba al niño extraviado a la fuerza como un rehén, Saten vio esto y le iba a avisar a las de más pero ella en ves de hacer eso salió decidida atrás del ladrón que se estaba llevando al niño y se aferro al niño para salvarlo, ellos empezaron a forcejear y las demás se dieron cuenta de esto, pero antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo el ladrón saco una navaja e hizo un corte de derecha a izquierda en la cara de Saten mas precisamente sobre sus dos ojos.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" El grito que soltó Saten fue desgarrador y se escucho por toda la plaza y todo de repente se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de que alguien reaccionara.

El ladrón aprovecho la oportunidad e intento huir, pero siquiera antes de pudiera llegar al auto que iban a usar para escapar sintió un gran dolor en todas sus extremidades, rápidamente el vio que la causa de ese dolor tan repentino eran las púas de Kuroko que habían sido teletransportadas a sus brazos y piernas el estaba intentando sacarse las del brazo izquierdo, pero…

*ZOOM*

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo todo lo que vio fue blanco y sintió mucho dolor en ese brazo cuando se recupero un poco vio que su brazo izquierdo no estaba y estaba perdiendo un montón de sangre todo lo que pudo hacer es gritar hasta desmayarse por la perdida de sangre.

"¡Saten-san!" Grito Uiharu y empezó a correr ya que acaba de salir del estado de shock en el que estaba al escuchar el estruendo de la Railgun de Misaka.

Uiharu llego al lado de Saten que aún estaba retorciéndose de dolor y la trato de ayudar a parar el sangrado hasta que llegara la ambulancia, Kuroko y Misaka estaban también al lado de ella tratando de ayudar lo más que podían con los recursos que tenían a mano.

"¡Saten-san todo va estar bien!" Uiharu estaba gritando con la voz rota mientras seguía luchando contra la hemorragia, Saten aún seguía gritando no con tanta fuerza como la primera vez, pero aun ella sentía las fuertes punzadas de dolor en los ojos.

"¡Abran paso!" Grito un paramédico de una ambulancia que acaba de llegar en conjunto con Anti-Skill, para ayudar a los heridos, los paramédicos llegaron al lugar en el que estaba Uiharu y empezaron a levantar a Saten para ponerla en una camilla y llevarla al hospital del distrito 7 lo más rápido posible.

Uiharu entro en la ambulancia para acompañar a Saten al hospital mientras tanto Kuroko se quedó con Misaka atrás preocupadas y molestas por lo que acaba de pasar.

"A Saten-san le paso esto por mi culpa, yo era la que debía de estar al pendiente de los ladrones" Dijo Kuroko con mucha rabia y tristeza a Misaka.

"Kuroko no digas eso, yo también me siento culpable ya que estaba mas cerca de ella que tú, pero aun así todo lo que pudimos hacer lo hicimos, ese bastardo que le hizo daño a Saten-san si tenemos suerte no sobrevive ya que ha perdido mucha sangre" Misaka dijo también con mucha rabia y con ven en su voz al mencionar al tercer ladrón.

"Onee-sama… ¡Tienes razón será mejor que vayamos al hospital lo antes posible!" Dijo Kuroko tratando de animar un poco la situación y agarro a Misaka y se empezaron a teletransportar a un cierto hospital del distrito 7.

Este primer capítulo es un Prólogo ya en los siguientes capítulos la historia va a ser un poco diferente al canon, pero eso ya para después.

¡Nos vemos en una semana!


	2. Nuevos ojos y nuevos compañeros

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Los aparatos en el quirófano en donde estaba siendo operada Saten era el uno de los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación además de unos pocos murmullos de los enfermeros y del Doctor que la estaba operando que era Meido Gaeshi mejor conocido como Heaven Canceler el ya llevaba uno 40 minutos retirando todas las partes dañadas de los ojos de Saten, Heaven Canceler se enteró de lo que había pasado no dudo en ayudarla, el sabia que una persona que ayuda a otra sin esperar nada a cambio siempre tiene un corazón puro y además ella fue y enfrento a alguien sin siquiera tener una habilidad Esper o algún tipo de entrenamiento para defenderse o atacar, los minutos seguían pasando y Heaven Canceler se dio cuenta de algo que sabía que podía pasar, esto era algo que el temía los daños en los ocasionados por el ladrón de bancos fueron mortales para los ojos la única forma para que se recuperara seria sacándole los ojos que estaban demasiado dañados para siquiera tratar de curarlos, pero Heaven Canceler no iba a dejar que una chica tan joven quedara ciega, así que el se decidió a salvarle la vista de cualquier forma incluso si eso el uso de otros medios menos convencionales y él sabía perfectamente que podía usar solo esperaba que funcionara con ella.

"Enfermera, necesito un momento a solas con la paciente por favor" Heaven Canceler rompió el silencio y hablo amablemente, pero en un tono muy serio.

"Si!" Rápidamente respondió la enfermera y salió del quirófano.

Heaven Canceler busco su teléfono y marco un numero que muy pocos o nadie sabía en Ciudad Academia.

"Aleister, necesito 'esos' ojos es urgente" Hablo muy serio Heaven Canceler.

"Oh… y ¿por qué los necesitarías?" Pregunto juguetonamente una voz distorsionada al otro lado del teléfono.

"Lo necesito para unas de mis pacientes"

"Mmm… y que hace tan 'especial' a tu paciente para pedirme que te de algo así?"

"Ella no tiene nada de especial es un nivel 0 sin ningún tipo de habilidad o algún entrenamiento para defenderse, tampoco tiene una inmensa fortuna, ella es alguien normal y corriente" Explica calmadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa Heaven Canceler.

"Entonces por que quieres darle algo tan poderoso, tu no sabes si se puede volver en nuestra contra" Dice calmado, pero con un poco de molestia en su voz.

"No te tienes que preocupar porque sea una mala persona, necesito 'esos' ojos porque ella perdió los suyos ayudando a una persona indefensa como ella y además tu no eres alguien que te preocupes mucho de quien este y no en tu contra ambos sabemos que si esto resulta terminaras de alguna manera metiéndola en tus planes para defenderte a ti mismo o a la Ciudad en menor medida" Dijo con un tono tranquilo ya que él sabía que tenía razón y Aleister también sabía que el la tenia así que acepto el pedido.

"Esta bien, pero sabes el inmenso poder que contienen esos ojos así que si algo malo le pasa a la Ciudad o a mi por culpa de esos ojos tu eres el máximo responsable de eso"

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, así que dime cuando los vas a enviar que los necesito urgen…"

*WISH*

Antes de que Heaven Canceler pudiera de terminar de hablar enfrente del apareció un gran contenedor plateado.

"*Suspiro* Aleister solo eres rápido cuando te interesa" Dijo en un poco en un tono de desaprobación, pero muy leve ya que ya tenía los materiales correctos con los que trabajar y salvar la vista de su nueva paciente.

"Jejeje, suerte la necesitaras" Aleister dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

"*Suspiro* Nunca cambia, ¡Enfermera puede pasar!"

"¿Si, doctor?"

"Vamos a hacerle un trasplante de ojos a esta chica así que prepare todo lo necesario"

"¡Si!"

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital estaban tres chicas muy nerviosas unas más que otras, ya habían pasado una tres horas desde que Saten había entrado en el quirófano y todavía nadie les había dicho nada sobre el estado de su amiga, de todas las presentes la que estaba siendo mas afectada por todo era Uiharu que cada 5 minutos siempre se imagina lo peor y empezaba a llorar, no es que las otras dos no estuviera preocupadas por lo que le paso a su nueva amiga era solo que ellas estaban mas hundidas en la culpa ya que ellas seguían pensando que ellas habrían evitado que pasara esto de alguna manera.

"¡Familiares o amigos de Saten Ruiko!?" Llamo una enfermera que acaba de entrar a la sala de espera con el doctor cara de rana.

"¡Aquí!" Uiharu respondió y salió disparada hacia donde estaba el Doctor y la enfermera, seguida de Misaka y Kuroko

"¡¿Saten-san Esta bien!?" Pregunto gritando.

"Uiharu-san cálmate el Doctor tiene que estar agotado después de operar así que dale un respiro" Misaka defendió al Doctor cara de rana, ella anteriormente hizo un comentario, pero fue en voz baja y nadie lo escucho, aunque ella estuvo por unos momentos con la cara que pone cuando ve a un Gekota y Kuroko se dio cuenta de esto.

"Vallamos a un lugar mas privado para hablar sobre lo que paso" Dijo calmadamente mientras iban a su oficina y las chicas aun estaban en un gran suspenso sobre su amiga.

Después de que llegaron y HC les dijo que se sentaran ya que las noticias podrían ser algo fuertes, esto preocupo mucho a las chicas, pero de las tres Uiharu era la que estaba al borde de un colapso por estrés.

"Bueno lo primero es que ella está bien y todo en la operación salió bien y no hubo ninguna complicación" Todas suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se sentían ya mucho mejor "Pero lastimosamente no pude salvar 'sus' ojos, lo siento" Ante este comentario las chicas inmediatamente se desplomaron muy fuertemente anímicamente, Uiharu estaba llorando en el hombro de Kuroko muy fuertemente Misaka y Kuroko tenían los ojos lloroso pero estaban mas molestas que tristes Misaka estaba generando pequeñas chispas en su cabeza y estaba pensando en ir a buscar al bastardo que le hizo esto su amiga y le iba a hacer algo mucho peor que lo del brazo, pero antes de que nadie empezar a hacer nada HC continuo hablando "Chicas relájense les dije que no logre salvar 'sus' ojos yo nunca dije que ella quedo ciega o algo parecido" HC aclaro ya que vio que ellas habían empezado a hacer otras cosas y no lo dejaron terminar.

"¡¿Por qué no empezó por allí?!" Misaka y Kuroko gritaron muy fuerte al unísono y Uiharu estaba tratando de dejar de llorar con una sonrisa en su cara por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

"Y que quiere decir con 'Sus' ojos? De todas formas" Pregunto una Misaka mas tranquila y con un poco menos de ganas de asesinar a alguien.

"A eso iba, pero me interrumpieron, lo que pasa es que, si es verdad ella perdió 'sus' ojos los de ella que siempre a tenido porque sufrieron mucho daño, pero conseguí unos nuevos que van a hacer que ella viva normalmente, la única cosa 'mala' es que no combinan" Dijo la mayor parte seria hasta que llego al final de la frase.

"Como que no 'combinan'?" Kuroko pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra usada por el Doctor.

"Bueno es que los ojos que utilizamos no son del mismo color, pero eso es todo no se preocupen" Las chicas tenían aun mas dudas, pero las dejaron pasar.

"Y cuando la podemos ver?" Uiharu pregunto muy feliz y anima da al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

"La pueden ver dentro de un rato cuando empiecen la hora de las visitas" Esto decepciono solo un poco a Uiharu, pero aun así tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Las chicas salieron de la Oficina de doctor después de agradecerle por el trabajo que hizo y salieron a la sala de espera nuevamente, para esperar la hora de las visitas que según lo indicad era dentro de media hora.

"Hey despierta!" Dijo una voz desconocida para Saten y esta solo le respondió con murmullos la 'Voz' siguió intentando, pero nada funcionaba así que pidió un poco de ayuda a un amigo suyo.

"¡Bola de pelos, necesito tu ayuda un momento!" Hablo la vos desconocida.

" **Que quieres mocoso me estaba acostumbrando a este lugar para dormir un poco?"** Pregunto una voz muy fuerte y ronca.

"Quiero que despiertes a nuestra anfitriona después de todo quiero agradecerle ya que gracias a ellas nosotros tres estamos vivos aun cierto Sasuke?" Alegremente le respondió.

"Tch… por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el Dove, así que si nos hicieras el favor de despertarla Kurama" Le respondió al zorro con un tono un poco molesto por admitir de que el rubio tiene razón.

" **Uchiha te has suavizado, *Suspiro* esta bien Naruto voy a hacerlo, pero des pues de esto me voy a dormir"** Dijo Kurama antes de rugir lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Saten.

*ROAAAAAAR*

"AAAHHH!" Grito Saten mientras se despertaba sorprendida y asustada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Hasta que por fin te despiertas, ¡Gracias Kurama!" Le grita al zorro que estaba detrás de ellos.

" **Como sea ahora voy a dormir"** Saten miro toda la escena que estaba pasando frente a ella y no creía lo que estaba viendo, en frente de ella había un zorro gigante naranja con orejas de conejo, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que el zorro tenía nueve colas, ella después de salir de su sorpresa inicial también noto que había otras dos personas ahí, Una de ellas tenía el cabello amarillo y de punta, ojos tan azules como unos zafiros y vestía algún tipo de ropa deportiva de color naranja con franjas negras, el otro tenia un cabello negro en punta, unos ojos negros Onyx y este una camisa blanca de manga larga abierta en el torso también llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro hasta las rodillas llevaba protectores negros en los brazos y tenia una espada en la parte de atrás.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!? Y ¡¿Dónde estoy!?" Saten pregunto ya que todo lo que veía eran pasillos oscuros.

"Relájate y deja que me presente yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el cabello negro de ahí es Sasuke Uchiha y por último el gran zorro que está detrás nuestro es Kurama y estamos dentro de 'espacio mental'" Naruto dijo señalando a cada uno y finalizo señalando los pasillos oscuros en los que estaban.

"'Espacio mental'? ¿¡Están en mi mente!? ¿Acaso tienen telepatía o algo así?" Pregunto la aun confundida Saten.

"No, no somos telepatía lo que paso fue que… sabes que en lugar de decírtelo por que no te lo muestro" Naruto dijo mientras levantaba su puño enfrente de Saten.

"Mostrarme, ¿Cómo?" Saten pregunta mientras ve el puño de Naruto con curiosidad.

"Muy simple choquemos puños, tú también Sasuke ven acá!"

"Tch…" Sasuke sonó su lengua, se acercó y toco su puño con el de Naruto.

"Ven faltas tu nada más" Naruto anima a Saten para que se les una.

"Ok" Dice y chica su puño con el de Sasuke y de Naruto.

De repente por su mente empezaron a aparecer recuerdos pero no los suyos vio la vida de un niño que fue maltratado durante toda su infancia, pero que siempre seguía adelante sin importar el reto, vio las miles de batallas que tuvo que luchar vio al gente que el vio morir, vio de lo que el chico era capas de hacer y de alguna manera lo asimilo todo como si esos recuerdos eran en realidad experiencias vividas por ella, también vio otros recuerdo totalmente diferentes de un niño que la mayoría de su infancia estuvo feliz hasta que un día su hermano mato a todo su clan, vio y sintió como el deseo de venganza se inundaba por sus venas y la necesidad de tener mas poder se agrandaba en su corazón, de este también vio las miles de batallas que lucho varias de ellas en contra el otro chico, pero al final del todos los recuerdos lo que pudo ver es como estos dos muchacho derrotaban a una gran diosa con orejas de conejo con poderes que ella ni siquiera se pudiera haber imaginado, al fina solo pudo ver un gran destello blanco y volvió a el 'espacio mental'.

"Wow… eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE! Todas esas habilidades y poderes, las bestias con colas, los diferentes Dojutsus: Sharingan, Rinnegan y Byakugan y por encima de todo eso ¡Ustedes derrotaron a una diosa!" Saten después de salir de ver los recuerdos y analizarlos por unos minutos dijo todo esto en un tono alegre ya que todo lo que vio fue increíble, es cierto que hubo momentos muy tristes, pero en general ella todavía no se podía creer nada de lo que había visto ahí y a la ves ella había sentido cada momento de esos recuerdos como si fuera ella la protagonista de estos.

"Tu mundo, está mucho más avanzado tecnológicamente que el nuestro eso es obvio, pero por lo que puedo ver eso en parte solo es la Ciudad en la que 'estamos'" Sasuke piensa en voz alta reflexionando sobre los recuerdos que acaba de ver e ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir Saten.

"Si, es verdad nuestro mundo como pudiste comprobar esta mucho mas atrasado que el tuyo en el ámbito de la tecnología y si nosotros derrotamos a una ¡Maldita Diosa! Que quería destruir el mundo" Responde Naruto también un poco intrigado por todo lo que vio en los recuerdos.

"Hey, una cosa tú sabes en ¿dónde estás? Quiero decir en el mundo real" Pregunto Sasuke recordando la escena que vio hace un momento de como Saten era atacada por un estúpido ladrón y después de eso todo se volvía negro y doloroso, aunque es un dolor con el que él está un poco familiarizado.

"Si, es cierto lo ultimo que vi fue como todo se volvía negro y sentía un fuerte dolor en los ojos"

Saten estaba un poco confundida por lo que estaba diciendo no por lo de los recuerdos porque eso ya se lo imaginaba, pero de que hablaban cuando se referían a todo negro y dolor en los ojos ella intento recordar repasando todo lo que había pasado ese día hasta que llego un momento especifico en cuanto estaba en la plaza con Uiharu y con otras dos chicas Misaka Mikoto y Shirai Kuroko, cuando de repente siente un gran dolor fantasma en sus ojos.

"AAAHHH!" Grito muy fuertemente como la primera vez que grito cuando le propinaron la herida en los ojos, su grito fue tan fuerte que logro despertar a Kurama, aunque este no le da mucha importancia y se vuelve a dormir.

"¡Saten cálmate!" Naruto la agarra por los hombros y la abraza para calmarla ya que sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada al dolor tanto como ellos.

Después de unos momentos ella se calmó, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Eso fue real?" Saten con una voz temblorosa pregunto.

"Si, eso fue real, así que me imagino que ahora estas en el hospital recuperándote y es por eso que estamos aquí ya que ese estúpido que te ataco mientras defendías al niño te daño los ojos permanentemente, pero alguien decidió que para no te quedaras ciega usar nuestros ojos uno de cada uno" Saten no sabia como reaccionar ante esta información que le había dado Sasuke.

"Exacto, además no solo tienes nuestros ojos, sino que ahora tienes todas nuestras habilidades y de alguna forma también tienes el poder de Kurama y asumo que sabes lo que significa ya que viste todos nuestros recuerdos" Continúa Explicando Naruto a una Saten que aun estaba procesando toda la información.

"Eso significa que… soy tan poderosa como ustedes dos" Dice en un tono de incredulidad mientras los señala con su mano derecha.

"Si, eso es lo que parece y te vuelvo a repetir como tienes nuestros recuerdos vividos dentro de mente eso significa que puedes usar todas nuestras técnicas, pero el único problema seria tu cuerpo ya que este no posee ningún entrenamiento físico, para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a nuestro nivel, pero eso se puede solucionar muy fácilmente con una sesión de entrenamiento que yo y Sasuke te vamos a preparar mientras no estés aquí, así que nos vemos dentro de un rato" Naruto se despidió alegremente.

Saten estaba confundida por eso, pero de repente todo cobro sentido cunado sus parpados se sintieron pesados y de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y vio un techo blanco, vio hacia los lados y vio que estaba conectada a una series de maquinas medicas y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, ella vio una mesita pequeña al lado derecho de su cama en esta había un espejo ella rápidamente lo tomo y lentamente lo situó en frente de ella para ver 'sus' nuevos ojos lo que vio la dejo un poco en shock, su ojo derecho era de un color tan negro como la noche y el izquierdo era de un color azul como el de un zafiro recién pulido o como el cielo en el día más soleado.

"Wow… me esperaba algo así, pero esto es demasiado… no es que no me guste, pero es algo… extravagante por decirlo de alguno forma." Ella no le dijo esto a nadie en particular ya que no había nadie en su habitación, en ese momento ella solo estaba muy feliz ya que no había perdido su vista y en el proceso gano nuevas habilidades.


	3. Desafíos inesperados

Saten había activado el Sharingan normal en su ojo derecho y lo primero que noto es que veía todo con mas claridad y hasta se podría decir que fuera como si viera un poco lo que iba a hacer antes de que ella lo pensara, ella sabia que el poder del Sharingan se ve en batalla según todo lo que vio en los recuerdos tanto de Sasuke como de Naruto con este ojo ella podía crear ilusiones realistas que no eran tan fuertes como las del Mangekyou.

"Oh, esto es increíble siento como si pudiera pelear con cualquiera y ganar, además mi cuerpo se siente revitalizado eso de seguro es por el 'Chakra' que ahora tengo gracias a estos ojos, mmm… Según recuerdo el Mangekyou Sharingan tiene una forma personalizada según la persona tal vez debería de ver cuál es" Después de decir esto recordó que cuando una persona usaba mucho el Mangekyou normal se dañaba la vista, pero en su caso solo lo va usar un momento y es solo para ver el patrón, además también va activar el Mangekyou Eterno ya que ese también cambia un poco y ese no provoca ningún tipo de daño a la vista para quien lo usa.

"Ok, allá vamos… Mangekyou Sharingan!" Entonces Saten lo activa y ve la forma de su pupila como se empezaba a formar la silueta de una flor muy parecida a la que ella siempre carga como adorno en su pelo la única diferencia es que esta era roja con un fondo negro.

"*Silbido* No esta mal, es muy mi estilo eso se lo debo dar, ahora sería el Mangekyou Eterno" Una vez mas puso chacra en su ojo derecho y empezó la transformación a Mangekyou Eterno, la pupila empezó su transformación y después de un momento ella pudo observar como el patrón de flor se volvía mas complejo y este ahora tenia seis 'pétalos' negros y en su centro había un hexagrama curvado negro también, algo que hacía que las dos formas del Mangekyou se diferenciaran es que en la forma Eterna se resaltaba mucho mas el color negro que en la primera.

"Oh, esto esta mucho mejor…" Saten iba a seguir admirando sus ojos y haciendo pruebas, pero de repente sintió un presentimiento de que alguien se acercaba así que rápidamente desactivo el Sharingan y su ojo volvió a su estado base.

*SWISH*

Después de unos segundos de que Saten sintiera la presencia de personas acercándose se escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y lo primero que vio fue a Uiharu que entro corriendo a abrazarla.

"¡Saten-san, estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando vi toda esa sangre y cuando perdiste el conocimiento, oh estaba tan nerviosa!" Uiharu dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Saten.

"Ui-Uiharu-san Aire… Aire… por favor" Responde Saten con los ojos aun cerrados y pidiendo que la soltara de una forma muy cómica.

"Saten-san veo que ya estas despierta, como te sientes?" Pregunto HC

"Me siento muy bien Doctor y todo gracias a usted" Dice mientras hace una reverencia en la cama.

"Oh, no te preocupes yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, como veo que estas muy bien y todas las pruebas que se te han hecho están bien podrás salir esta misma noche, solo falta hacer el pápelo así que si me disculpas me voy y así puedes hablar más con tus amigas" HC Termino de hablar y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Saten-san… tus ojos…" Uiharu dijo mientras estaba un poco boquiabierta ya que no se había fijado aun en los 'nuevos' ojos de su amiga, Misaka y Kuroko que habían entrado un poco después de Uiharu tenían una reacción igual.

"¿Les gustan?" Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, esto sorprendió mucho a sus amigas ya que no esperaban que se lo tomara tan bien

"Son muy bonitos en especial el de lado izquierdo ese un azul es precioso" Dijo Uiharu tratando de ser tan positiva como Saten ante esta situación.

"Si es verdad ese color azul es muy raro de ver" Agrego Misaka.

"Además, con ese color de ojos puedes combinar muchos accesorios y lucir mejor que muchas otras chicas" Kuroko se unió a la conversación hablando de las ventajas que podía tener un ojo de ese color tan extravagante.

"¡Gracias!, pero ustedes no han visto nada todavía" Dijo Saten con orgullo y con el pecho inflado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Uiharu pregunto confundida ante la declaración de su amiga, al igual que Misaka y Kuroko.

"Bueno a ustedes parece que les gusta mucho este ojo" Se señala el ojo izquierdo "Pero no es tan útil como parece es muy bonito si eso no se lo quita nadie, pero este ojo" Se señala el ojo derecho "Tiene un gran poder" Saten dijo esta última parte susurrando.

"¿Un poder? Quieres decir como una habilidad esper, ¡eso quiere decir que ya no eres un nivel 0!" Uiharu dice muy alegre por su amiga, Misaka y Kuroko están dudando un poco de lo que dice Saten.

"¿Saten-san? que clase de 'poder' es este del que hablas nos ¿podrías mostrar?" Misaka pregunta tratando de llegar al fondo de todo esto.

"Si, pero no ahora ni aquí, mañana vallamos a un sitio en donde haya menos gente" Saten explica muy brevemente, esto hace que las otras chicas tengan aún más dudas.

"Si tú lo dices está bien por mi" Misaka dice mientras encoge los hombros y suelta un suspiro.

"Chicas, alguna de ustedes sabe, que le paso al sujeto que me hizo esto" Saten dijo en un tono de tan serio que pareciera que la habitación de repente hubiera más frio y a las chicas les dio un escalofrió que les paso por toda la espalda.

"El fue muy mal herido y está ahora mismo, según los informes de Anti-Skill… en este mismo hospital…" Uiharu dijo en un tono preocupado y nervioso mientras leía la información en la pantalla de su PDA.

"Oh, en serio… creo que le voy a dar una pequeña visita y le voy a mostrar el poder que tienen estos ojos" Saten dijo aun muy seria y con mucho veneno en su voz y las presentes podrían jurar que sentían una presión en el aire muy fuerte que les provocaba miedo a todas en la habitación.

"S-Saten-san que planeas hacer?" Uiharu pregunto muy preocupada.

"No te preocupes Uiharu, no lo voy a matar, pero va a estar muy cerca…" La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio absoluto después de ese comentario, Uiharu estaba paralizada por lo que acaba de escuchar ella lleva siendo amiga de Saten desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca había visto este tipo de comportamiento en ningún momento, Misaka sabía que detrás de esas palabras no había mentiras, Saten estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer apenas viera al sujeto que le hizo sufrir el día de hoy, Kuroko por otro lado estaba indecisa ya que pro una parte sabia que el sujeto se merece lo que le va a hacer y mas, pero por otro lado estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia ya que ella era parte del Judgement.

*SWISH*

La puerta de la habitación de repente se abrió matando toda el aura asesina que había en la habitación.

"Saten-san, ya están listos todos los arreglos para que te puedas ir así que la enfermera te va a quitar todos los aparatos y las vías que tienes para que puedas salir de aquí, al final todo se hizo más rápido de lo que esperaba, oh y antes de que se me olvide tu uniforme limpio esta en ese armario" Dijo señalando a un armario blanco que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y luego se fue dejando a un enfermera para que se encargara de todo lo demás.

Paso media hora entre que la enfermera les quitaba todas las cosas que estaban conectadas al cuerpo de Saten y ella se cambiaba de ropa para salir de ahí, durante ese tiempo ellas actuaban de lo mas normal mientras hablaban de tópicos ya sea del clima o de música.

"Hmm… que bueno es estirarse luego de estar acostada un buen rato ahora que les parece si salimos de aquí y les muestro que hace este ojo" Saten dijo mientras señalaba su ojo derecho y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación con una gran sonrisa "Pero antes… Uiharu podrías averiguar en donde esta ese bastardo?" La sonrisa que tenía desapareció rápidamente y el aura asesina volvió.

"¡SI!, mmm… él está en la habitación 14 en el séptimo piso" Respondió rápidamente Uiharu ya que estaba muy asustada, Kuroko no podía permitir de que nada violento sucediera y menos en un hospital.

"Saten-san no puedo permitir, que pelees o lastimes a alguien y de todas formas el ya esta muy mal herido" Dijo en un tono muy serio tratando de persuadir a Saten.

"¿A si?, que clases de heridas?" Pregunta con curiosidad mientras ignora la amenaza de Kuroko y mira a Uiharu esperando una respuesta.

"¡Si! Este… aquí esta… el perdió un brazo, sufrió una gran perdida de sangre y tiene varias heridas en sus extremidades restantes, además de varias quemaduras a lo largo del cuerpo y la cara" Uiharu termino su informe, como si de un soldado a su general se tratara, sin decir quien se las causo.

"Mmm… se salvó por hoy, pero si sobrevive después de todo eso ten por seguro de que algún día se las va a ver conmigo, ahora es temprano aún son las cinco y media todavía, que dicen si les enseño que hace esta preciosura" Saten señalo a 'su' ojo derecho y comenzó ha caminar fuera del hospital.

Las demás chicas suspiraron de alivio, pero ahora tenían mucha curiosidad de que podía hacer ese ojo suyo, el grupo de amigas camino un rato hasta conseguir un sitio abierto y poco poblado según los requerimientos que pidió, Saten.

"Este lugar me parece bien" Saten señalo una explanada bajo de un puente y al lado de un rio.

"Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?" Pregunto Uiharu.

"Eso es muy simple… Misaka-san me podrías hacer un favor?" Esto confundió aun mas a las tres chicas.

"Si, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Pregunto mientras se ponía una mano en la cadera.

"Pelea conmigo, por favor" Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar esto, ellas habían notado de que ahora Saten actuaba de una forma diferente y hasta parecía que tenia mucha mas confianza en ella misma que antes, pero pedirle pelear a Misaka Mikoto uno de los 7 niveles 5 que hay en Ciudad Academia eso para ellas sobrepasaba el límite.

"¿S-Saten-san que dices, como piensas pelear contra una persona tan fuerte?" Uiharu pregunto preocupada, pero antes de que alguien le pudiera responder.

"¡Esta bien!, pero espero que sepas en que te estas metiendo" Misaka le respondió a Saten con una sonrisa y empezó a bajar a donde estaba ella.

"Muchas Gracias por la confianza, ¡Uiharu no te preocupes voy a estar bien!" Saten dijo alegremente a Uiharu para que no se preocupara, aunque esta seguía muy preocupada por su amiga.

"Onee-sama! ¡Usted puede, pero no se sobrepase!" Grito Kuroko animando a su compañera de cuarto.

Ambas estaban paradas una frente a la otra separada unos 15 metros y intercambiando miradas en silencio, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Saten decidió que era hora de mostrar sus nuevas habilidades.

"Sharingan!" Saten grito y actico el poder de su ojo derecho el cual ahora era de un color rojo sangre con tres tomoes negros rotando sobre un punto negro que estaba en el centro de la pupila.

Las chicas al ver esto se sorprendieron al ver como uno de los ojos de Saten ahora era rojo como la sangre y tenía un diseño extraño.

Misaka decidió también mostrar algo de su poder y empezó a soltar descargas eléctricas alrededor de ella, Saten vio esto y sonrió ya que ella tiene la oportunidad de probar sus nuevas habilidades con unas de la esper más poderosa de Ciudad Academia.

" _Saten ya vas a pelear ¿estás segura de esto?"_ Saten escuchó la voz de Sasuke en su cabeza.

" _Si, además gracias a tu ojo derecho soy mucho más fuerte que antes_ "Respondió _muy confiada._

" _¡Ese es el espíritu! Nosotros vamos a estar al pendiente si necesitas algo solo dilo_ "Naruto dijo animando a Saten.

Saten y Misaka aun estaban compartiendo miradas desafiantes, Misaka no sabia muy bien lo que podía hacer Saten así que ella pensó que lo mejor para ella seria esperar a ver sus habilidades y después responder, Saten por otro lado estaba pensando en como atacar y en las habilidades que podría usar ella gracias al Sharingan podía ver como los Campos de dispersión UMI cambiaban antes de que la electricidad saliera así que ella tenia una ventaja y si la sabia utilizar podría ganar esta pelea sin muchos problemas.

" _Voy a ganar y demostrar que ya no soy un nivel 0 sin ninguna habilidad y voy a defender a las personas débiles que son acosados por eso, ¡Si! esa es mi nueva meta en esta vida defender al débil y hacer ver a la gente poderosa que no es tan poderosa como ellos creen, gracias a estas nuevas habilidades voy a cambiar el mundo para mejor y ¡Todos lo verán!_ " Saten pensó con mucha determinación y empezó a correr hacia Misaka.

Dentro del espacio mental de Saten estaba Sasuke un poco molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aun así tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Parece que le pegaste tu estupidez" Dice Sasuke en un tono un poco sardónico.

"JAJA! Di lo que quieras, pero tu y yo sabemos que ella ahora mismo es capas de hacer eso y más, además tu le pegaste ese sentido de justicia retorcido tuyo" Dijo mientras se reía fuertemente.

"Tsk… Como sea vamos a ver de lo que es capaz una de las personas más fuertes en Ciudad Academia" Dice mientras se centra en la pelea que esta a punto de suceder frente a él, Naruto se deja de reír y asiente ante la sugerencia de Sasuke y también espera pacientemente a que la pelea de comienzo ellos empiezan a ver como Saten activa el Sharingan y Misaka empieza a soltar descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, Sasuke decide también activar su Sharingan para aprender lo más posible de las habilidades esper en batalla.


	4. Un final inesperado, Amistades raras

Saten empezó a correr hacia Misaka, rápidamente esta empezó a dirigir sus rayos hacia la dirección de Saten, pero Saten esquivaba todos sus ataques como si nada esto la molesto y empezó a atacar mucho más rápido, Saten aun podía seguir el ritmo y decidió atacar, ella empezó a hacer algunas señas extrañas con sus manos, esto le pareció extraño a Misaka, pero no le tomo importancia… grave error.

"¡Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Saten grito dio un gran salto, tomo mucho aire y luego soltó una gran bola de fuego por su boca.

"¡Ah!" Misaka grito sorprendida y rápidamente dejo de atacar para esquivar la gran bola de fuego, ella logro esquivarla gran bola de fuego por poco, se intentó reposicionar y saco una moneda de una sala de juegos y empezó a moverse y buscar a Saten.

"¿¡Me buscabas!?" Dijo Saten que estaba detrás de Misaka y le dio una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros.

"¡Onee-sama/Misaka-san!" Gritaron al unísono al ver que Saten golpeo con mucha facilidad a Misaka.

Misaka estaba se quedo sin aire unos momentos e intento ponerse de pie hasta que lo consiguió y vio a Saten que estaba con una cara neutral en frente de ella, ella parecía como si no hubiese hecho nada aún y esto la molesto mucho.

"Veo que no te estas conteniendo, esa bola de fuego casi me atrapa buen movimiento ahí, ¡pero vamos a ver como manejas un disparo de mi Railgun!" Dijo mientras tiraba la moneda al aire y se dispuso a disparar su técnica más mortal y poderosa, Kuroko y Uiharu quedaron en shock ya que ellas habían visto de primera mano el poder de la Railgun cuando es usada en contra de una persona, pero al ver a Saten ella no parecía que no tenía ni la más mínima preocupación por ese ataque, ellas habían presenciado la gran bola de fuego que había 'escupido' y fue muy impresionante que haya dejado un gran cráter en el lugar en el que impacto, ahora ella no estaba haciendo nada para defenderse… o eso es lo que ellas creían.

*ZOOM* *BOOM*

La Railgun dio en su objetivo y una gran nube de polvo cubrió todo, pero de repente Misaka se dio cuenta de algo y eso era de que ella acaba de usar su técnica mas poderosa contra un esper de nivel 0 y más importante aún, contra una amiga.

"¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!, soy una estúpida Kuroko llama a una ambu…" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la nube de polvo que se había formado desapareció de repente gracias a una fuerte ráfaga de viento proveniente del lugar en donde estaba Saten.

Las chicas tenían las mandíbulas dislocadas prácticamente con lo que estaban viendo, ellas estaban viendo lo que parecía ser una caja torácica de color morada con una mano esquelética que sobresale del lado derecho que estaba abierta y lo mas impresionante de todo eso es que dentro de esa caja torácica estaba Saten sana y salva.

"¡Oh, ese fue un gran golpe Misaka-san seguro que si no me hubiera protegido estaría muy mal herida justo ahora!" Saten dijo en un tono muy alegre mientras hacia desaparecer la caja torácica y abría los ojos ya que los había cerrado por el polvo, 'su' ojo derecho estaba brillando de un color rojo brillante y tenia una forma muy diferente a la anterior, ahora ella tenia activado el Mangekyou Sharingan.

"S-Saten-san estas bien?" Uiharu bajo corriendo a revisar el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

"Estoy bien Uiharu solo me ensucie el uniforme con toda la tierra que movió la Railgun de Misaka-san, ¡por cierto buena pelea!" Termino la frase con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! Detuviste mi Railgun como si nada, ¿acaso eso ojo tuyo tiene algo que ver?" Pregunto rápidamente ya que según ella solo Accelerator podría hacer eso.

"¿Cierto, Saten-san además porque ahora parece una flor?" Uiharu siguió la lluvia de preguntas, pero ahora hablando sobre la apariencia de su Sharingan.

"¡Si! Y como hiciste esa gran bola de fuego, el poder de eso era por lo menos de un nivel 4" Kuroko remato la ronda de preguntas hablando sobre el jutsu bola de fuego.

"Tranquilas chicas voy a responder todas sus preguntas… ¡Mañana ya que es tarde y faltan 15 minutos para el toque de queda empiece, vamos Uiharu!" Saten dice y empieza a correr en dirección a su dormitorio y Uiharu le sigue.

"Tch… Se escapo, bueno no importa mañana me tendrá que responder como hizo todas esas cosas, vámonos Kuroko tenemos que llegar rápido a los dormitorios si no queremos que la supervisora nos castigue" Misaka le dice a Kuroko.

"Esta bien, Onee-sama" Dice un poco desilusionada ya que ella quería saber como Saten logro hacer todo eso, ella agarro a Misaka y empezaron a teletransportarse por el aire hasta llegar a los dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

Mientras ocurría la pelea Naruto y Sasuke estaban atentos a todos los movimientos de Misaka para ver que podían aprender al final de la pelea ellos se dieron cuenta de que las habilidades en este mundo no funcionaban con Chakra esto ellos ya lo suponían, pero lo que los dejaba un poco intrigados es que existía una energía similar en este mundo que según los recuerdos de Saten, estos son llamados campos UMI aunque es una energía mucho más débil que el Chakra le permite a los Espers usar sus habilidades creando 'Su propia realidad' y usando algún tipo de cálculos mentales.

Sasuke Con su Sharingan pudo apreciar estos campos y aprender como funcionan en ese corto tiempo ya que es similar al uso de Chakra y el siempre a sido bueno manejando el Chacra.

Naruto por otro lado también había visto la pelea, pero este sin un Sharingan el solo estaba usando sus ojos normales y sus diferentes sentidos para sentir los cambios en el ambiente, gracias a que el es un ninja sensitivo, el pudo notar varias distorsiones alrededor de Misaka antes de que lanzara cualquiera de sus ataques, él pensó que para el o para cualquier ninja que se especializara en sentir los cambio en Chakra del ambiente podría darle una buena pelea e incluso ganarle si tiene la habilidad necesaria para esquivar todos los ataques.

"Ese ataque eléctrico del final no estuvo mal podría estar al nivel de un jonin, pero estoy seguro de que mi Raikiri le ganaría sin ningún problema" Dijo en un tono arrogante.

"Si, seguro que hasta el chidori puede vencer a esa técnica, ¿así que Saten es la persona más poderosa de esta Ciudad?" Le pregunto a Sasuke para saber su opinión.

"Según lo que acabamos de ver… si Saten actualmente es la persona mas poderosa que hay en toda Ciudad Academia actualmente, simplemente con el Sharingan lo seria, pero además de eso tiene el Chakra del zorro de las nueve colas, el Rinnegan, todos nuestros jutsus aprendidos a la perfección, una casi infinita reserva de Chakra, yo diría que su único defecto actual seria el aspecto físico, claro que ella tiene el Chakra para fortalecer sus músculos y demás, pero y si alguna ves no lo puede utilizar o la batalla requiera que ella pelee cuerpo a cuerpo, yo creo que eso hay que arreglarlo lo antes posible" Sasuke termino su monologo.

"¡Es cierto, pero como te dije antes vamos a empezar a hacer un plan de entrenamiento para que ella pueda aprovechar cada una de nuestras habilidades al máximo!" Dijo alegremente mientras empezaba a escribir un rollo con los diferentes entrenamientos que Saten tiene que empezar a realizar lo antes posible, Sasuke ve esto y empieza a hacer lo mismo que Naruto.

"Saten-san espera!" Uiharu le grito a Saten para que se detuviera ya que ella aun estaba corriendo delante de ella.

"¿Qué pasa Uiharu?"

"¡Como que ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime cómo es que hiciste todo eso ahí atrás y no me digas que todo eso es gracias a esos ojos!" Uiharu grito molesta queriendo obtener una respuesta de su amiga.

"Uiharu, relájate, ¿En serio quieres saber cómo hice todo eso?" Saten pregunta juguetonamente y Uiharu asiente rápida y violentamente.

"Bueno… si tanto quieres saber te lo mostrare, pero mejor vamos a mi apartamento"

Ellas empezaron a caminar al apartamento de Saten, Uiharu estaba muy emocionada ya que quería saber cómo ella hizo todo eso, es decir casi le gana a un nivel 5 y detuvo la Railgun como si nada, su cabeza estaba inundada de preguntas que hacerle a Saten cuando llegaran a su apartamento, por otro lado, Saten estaba teniendo una conversación mental con sus 'Huéspedes'.

" _Hey chicos están ahí!?_ " Grito Saten mentalmente.

" _Si, aquí estamos, ¿Qué sucede?_ " Pregunta Naruto.

" _Bueno… es quería saber si mis amigas de alguna forma pueden entrar aquí y conocerlos?_ " Pregunta Saten nerviosa.

" _Mmm… si ellas podrían entrar, pero estas seguras de esto, confías en ellas lo suficiente como para decirles este 'Secreto'_ " Naruto hablo en un tono más serio.

" _Si, sobre todo confió en Uiharu ya que somos amigas hace bastante tiempo y no te preocupes ellas son las únicas que sabrán de ustedes 3_ " Saten dice alegremente.

" _ **De todas formas si alguien mas que tus amigas saben de nosotros las matamos y ya está**_ " Kurama dice en un tono serio pero divertido.

" _N-No habla en serio ¿V-Verdad?_ " Saten pregunto.

"…" Nadie respondió, hasta varios segundos después.

" _Tú eras la que quería torturar al tipo que te daño los ojos_ " Sasuke hablo tranquilamente.

" _Es cierto… pero eso es porque se lo merece!, Si no hubiese sido por sus ojos ahora mismo estuviera ciega_ " Explica Saten molesta.

" _ **Bueno, al final si que vamos a matar gente con esa mentalidad tuya… me gusta ya eres mucho mejor que el mocoso jaja"**_ Kurama hace otro comentario.

" _¡Cállate bola de pelos!… *Suspiro* Mira, Saten pelear para defender a otras personas no esta mal, pero tampoco esta bien siempre tienes que intentar resolver todo de manera pacifica y en el caso de que no halla otra solución posible y coherente pelea hasta que la halla, ¿entiendes?_ " Naruto dijo esto en un tono muy sabio y serio lo que sorprendió a Sasuke ya que el no se esperaba que la cabeza hueca de su amigo tuviera pensamientos mas allá de entrenar y pelear.

" _¡SI!, ahora… sobre lo de dejar entrar a mis amigas aquí…_ "

" _*Suspiro* Esta bien ellas por mi pueden entrar aquí… pero si no saben guardar el secreto habrá consecuencias grandes ya que de seguro habrá personas detrás tanto de nosotros como de tus amigas_ " Naruto dijo en un tono cansado.

" _¡Gracias!_ " Saten agradeció y se cortó el enlace mental.

Saten y Uiharu habían estado caminando unos 5 minutos y ya habían llegado al apartamento de Saten, Uiharu y Saten estaban sentadas en el centro del apartamento en una mesa de te.

"Ya llegamos ahora por favor me puedes explicar ¿cómo es que hiciste todas esas cosas?" Uiharu pregunta desesperada ya que Saten no le había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salieron en dirección al apartamento.

"Si, pero primero toma mis manos" Saten dice mientras extiendes sus dos manos sobre la mesa de te.

"¿Para qué?" Uiharu estaba confundida con la petición de su amiga.

"Hazlo, no te arrepentirás" Saten dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, al final Uiharu termino cediendo.

Un momento después de que Uiharu tomaras ambas manos de Saten vio todo oscuro y ella se asusto mucho e intento gritar por ayuda, pero era como si nadie la escuchara, ella estaba en unos pasillos oscuros con un poco de agua ella empezó a caminar, aunque ella aún tenía mucho miedo, ella camino por lo que parecía ser unos pasillos sin fin hasta que vio algo parecido a una sala de estar esto la sorprendió y la alegro y empezó a correr en esa dirección.

" **¡Alto ahí!** " Grito una voz gruesa y ronca que era totalmente desconocida para la pobre Uiharu.

"¡AAAHHH!" Uiharu se espantó tanto que dio un salto hacia a otras y callo de espaldas, ella estaba temblando y con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos.

"¡Kurama, te dije que no le hicieras eso, ella es muy asustadiza!" Uiharu escucho una voz familiar y empezó a buscar de donde provenía hasta que vio a Saten corriendo en su dirección y ella se levantó y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

"¡Saten-san donde estamos!" Uiharu grito mientras abrazaba a Saten mientras ella estaba aun temblando por la 'broma' de Kurama.

"Relájate Uiharu estamos en algún lugar de mi mente, vamos a un lugar mas agradable" Saten dijo tranquilamente para calmar a Uiharu y de repente todo lo que antes eran pasillos oscuros se convirtió en una copia exacta del restaurante familiar que siempre visitan, esto dejo sorprendida a Uiharu y la tranquilizo.

"¿¡Cómo que en algún lugar de tu mente Saten-san y de quien era esa voz tan terrorífica!?"

"Bueno eso es fácil de explicar ya que estamos aquí, ¡Naruto-san Sasuke-san!" Uiharu al escuchar esos dos nombres se confundió aún más de lo que estaba, pero de repente aparecieron dos personas de la nada.

"¿Q-Quienes son ellos?"

"Je, el rubio de ojos azules es Naruto Uzumaki" Saten dijo señalando a Naruto quien dio un paso hacia delante.

"Hola es un gusto conocerte Uiharu-chan, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero eso ya lo sabias jeje, Saten nos ha hablado muy bien de ti" Dijo un muy alegre Naruto mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y Uiharu le respondía.

"Y el de cabello negro con ojos negros es Sasuke Uchiha" Dijo señalando al nombrado.

"Un gusto en conocerte" Sasuke dijo en un tono neutral casi obligado por la situación actual, pero el no estaba molesto de ninguna forma, al contrario, él estaba intrigado por conocer a mas personas de este mundo, Uiharu solo asintió avergonzada ya que ella pensaba que Sasuke era un poco atractivo (que sorpresa).

"Bueno ya terminada las presentaci…" Saten fue interrumpida por un gran rugido esto asusto de nuevo a Uiharu.

" **Hey mocosa acaso se te olvida de que estoy aquí** " Kurama hablo esto sorprendió mucho a Naruto ya que el no era del tipo hablador es cierto que durante la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja se volvieron muchos más cercanos y hasta volvieron amigos, pero él no podía imaginarse que el zorro quisiera entrar en una conversación en vez de estar dormido.

"Oh, si casi se me olvida la voz que escuchas es de Kurama el zorro de las nueves colas uno de los Bijuu más poderosos que existe en todo el mundo" Saten presento a Kurama como si fuera un boxeador antes de entrar en el ring.

" **Ves mocoso esta niña si me respeta** " Dijo Kurama muy orgullo de sí mismo.

"¡Cállate bola de pelos!" Naruto le respondió molesto al zorro.

Uiharu no sabia como sentirse en ese momento ya que no entendía a lo que se refería con Bijuu ni tampoco con el zorro de nueve colas así que decidió preguntar e interrumpir la pelea que tenía Naruto con Kurama.

"¿Eh, Saten-san podría ver a el señor zorro?" Uiharu pregunto inocentemente, Kurama solo inflaba el pecho de orgullo por que al fin había gente que mínimamente lo respetaba y Naruto estaba tratando de bajarle los ánimos al zorro mientras continuaban peleando.

"Eh… Claro, pero no te asustes" Dijo con un tono un poco sardónico.

De la nada todo el sitio en donde estaban cambio y de nuevo estaban en algún tipo de jaula Uiharu estaba observando todos los detalles y estaba viéndola con curiosidad ya que la puerta estaba abierta, de repente ella diviso dos ojos rojos color sangre brillante que se acercaban y lentamente empezó a salir de las sombras una criatura gigante anaranjado con orejas de conejo tenia los dientes muy afilados y tenia nueve largas colas detrás de él.

"Aquí esta, este es Kurama el Zorro de las nueve colas, Kurama esta es Uiharu Kazari mi mejor amiga" Dijo Saten mientras señalaba al Zorro y a Uiharu y viceversa.

"¡G-Gusto en conocerlo Kurama-sama!" Uiharu grito mientras hacia una reverencia rápidamente, Kurama suelta una risita ante la reacción de Uiharu hacia su persona, ella no parecía muy asustada si no que parecía que fuera un honor para ella conocerlo en persona eso toco mucho a Kurama ya que lo mas cercano que tenia a eso era Naruto que obviamente era su mejor amigo.

"Me gustas niña tienes coraje, pero…" Kurama dijo mientras extendía su pata derecha en forma de puño hacia Uiharu ella entendió lo que quería que hiciera y choco su puño con el de la bestia.

Cuando Uiharu choco su 'Pequeña' mano con la de Kurama que en comparación era gigante, ella empezó a ver imágenes a través de su mente como di ella estuviera recordando, pero ninguno de esos recuerdos era de ella, Uiharu estaba viendo los recuerdos del Zorro desde que Rikudou Sennin lo creo, hasta todo lo que hizo en la guerra con Naruto, ella mientras presenciaba todo estaba un poco asustada ya que habían algunas escenas eran muy sangrientas y violentas, pero ella se controló y siguió viendo, Uiharu noto que la vida del Zorro no fue la mejor de todas ya que la mayoría de su vida la paso encerrado dentro de personas que se llamaban Jinchuriki y las únicas veces que estaba libre era controlado por alguien para matar gente esas partes eran borrosas y no pudo ver bien lo que ocurrió del todo, también se dio cuento de muchos detalles de la vida de Naruto que fue su ultimo Jinchuriki y era que a el de niño lo trataban como si fuera un monstruo que en cualquier momento iba a atacar la aldea en donde vivía ella se sintió muy triste y hasta soltó una lágrimas, de vez en cuando se podía ver a Sasuke peleando ya sea a su lado o en su contra, lo más impresionante que vio fue cuando ellos pelearon contra una Diosa que venía de la luna luego después de eso vio oscuridad y volvió a estar consiente.

" **Ahora que sabes toda mi historia, creo que me veras de diferente forma"** Kurama dice esto casi sintiéndose casi culpable por todo lo que el hizo en el pasado y empatizándose con la niña pequeña, el lo que estaba pensando ahora era que el siendo el gran Kyubi, el demonio de las nueve colas estaba casi sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, después de esa línea de pensamientos se empezó a reír fuertemente ya que el se estaba poniendo sentimental con una niña pequeña, él no sabía si era porque estaba en otro universo o porque ella fue la primera persona que le mostro un respeto sincero sin saber quien era en realidad, pero esa era la cuestión ella no sabía quién era él.

Uiharu y Naruto pudieron sentir que la risa que estaba esbozando el zorro no era de bullicio sino más bien era una risa forzada llena de dolor y culpa, aunque el lo ocultara bien Naruto conocía muy bien al Zorro y Uiharu acaba de ver sus recuerdos así que ella sabía más o menos como era la personalidad de Kurama ante ciertas situaciones.

"No se dé que está hablando Kurama-sama, a usted solamente lo utilizaban como una herramienta para hacer cosas malas, Usted simplemente era un prisionero y algunas veces un esclavo de su Jinchuriki, así que no se culpe por lo que hizo, si es cierto que hizo algunas cosas atroces en el pasado por su cuenta, pero Usted ya se redimió al ayudar a Naruto-san a pelear las batallas para defender a su mundo de la destrucción" Kurama estaba sorprendido ya que el no se esperaba para nada esta reacción por parte de la niña que tenía al frente, esta además mientras hablaba tenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Naruto esperaba que Uiharu fuera amable con Kurama porque él podía ver que la niña era muy amable y que siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo, los otros dos presentes solo estaban observando la escena que era ajena a ellos así que decidieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto de lo que ocurría en frente de ellos.

" **Hm… veo que eres una cabeza hueca sentimental como el mocoso rubio, pero esta bien al menos parece que eres más inteligente que el"** Dice Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Jajaja… que gracioso, bola de pelos" Naruto dice sarcásticamente.

"Uiharu, ya se está haciendo tarde es mejor que vallas de vuelta a tu dormitorio" Saten comento y Uiharu recordó que ahora mismo tiene que ser ya las seis y media de la tarde.

"O-oh, e-es cierto, Kurama-sama nos vemos mañana" Uiharu hace una reverencia.

" **Claro, pero recuerda no le digas a nadie que existo o te mato"** Esto lo dijo en un tono serio y oscuro, Uiharu se asustó un poco, pero después se estabilizo.

"S-sí, no le voy a decir a nadie no se preocupe" Uiharu hablo y después de un momento de despedirse de las otras dos personas que estaban ahí salieron del espacio mental de Saten.

"¿Entonces, Uiharu que te pareció?"

"Fue muy entretenido y aprendí mucho gracias a los recuerdos de Kurama-sama"

"¿Me alegro, ahora ya sabes todo sobres mis nuevas habilidades cierto?"

"Mmm… Se que habilidades tienes a medias ya que solo vi los recuerdos de Kurama-sama, pero eso me sirve, aunque ahora estoy preocupada por ti ya que con esas habilidades eres muy fuerte incluso puedo decir que eres mucho más fuerte que Misaka-san así que por favor ten mucho cuidado cuando uses esas habilidades en público"

"No te preocupes Uiharu voy a tener mucho cuidado, pero de todas formas tu misma lo acabas de decir con estas habilidades soy incluso más fuerte que Misaka-san así que estoy segura de que muy poca gente o nadie directamente me puede derrotar" Saten dice muy confiada.

"*Suspiro* Sabia que dirías eso, pero bueno que se le va a hacer"

"Jeje, es verdad" Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza con la mano izquierda y tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Bueno es mejor que me vaya ya se está haciendo tarde"

"Ok, Adiós Uiharu nos vemos mañana" Saten se despide mientras cierra la puerta de su apartamento cuando Uiharu se aleja.

Mientras tanto en un cierto edificio sin ventanas del distrito 7.

"Jejeje… Funciono mejor de lo que creía" Alesteir Crownley decía mientras veía unos videos del pequeño enfrentamiento entre la Railgun y la estudiante de Nivel 0.

"Parece que hay una nueva Nivel 5 o incluso podría decir que ella calificaría como un Nivel 6, pero eso seria levantar muchas sospechas además de que muchos proyectos que están en marcha se tendrían que detener y esa no es la idea, así que por ahora vas a ser un Nivel 5 frente a los ojos de la Ciudad. Si, desde mañana Ruiko Saten será conocida como 'The Eyes of God' la Nivel 5 numero 2 de Ciudad Academia"

Cuando termino de hablar empezó a teclear en las pantallas para crear los archivos que iban a ir en la base de datos del Tree Diagram, Alesteir en ese momento estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, él se sentía extasiado ya que ahora tenía frente a él un poder totalmente desconocido que investigar a fondo.

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia tanto como a mi esta gustando escribirla, nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo.**


	5. ¿Una Nueva Nivel 5 en Ciudad Academia?

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Academia el sol hasta ahora se estaba levantando por el horizonte las luces de las calles se estaban apagando una por una en orden, en las calles no había mucha gente y las pocas personas que estaban a esas horas en la calle era gente que iban a abrir sus tiendas o restaurantes, profesores que se dirigían a sus respectivas escuelas para dar clases y uno que otro estudiante madrugador, esa era mas o menos la rutina normal de todos los días de las personas de este distrito.

Saten por otro lado estaba rompiendo su rutina diaria ya que ella se había levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para salir a entrenar su cuerpo físicamente según le habían dicho Naruto y Sasuke, ya que según ellos su cuerpo no estaba en la mejor forma física así que ellos le prepararon un programa de entrenamiento para fortalecer su cuerpo y ganar más resistencia, Saten al escuchar que ella no estaba en la mejor forma física ella los contradijo al instante ya que ella siempre estaba en las practicas de Softbol de su escuela además de otras actividades físicas, entonces ellos lo que le dijeron era que ella necesitaba entrenar mucho mas para llegar al nivel por lo menos de una Chunnin, también le explicaron que era necesario entrenar para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ya que siempre no puede depender de habilidades de larga distancia o del Sharingan, Saten no pudo contradecir eso ya que ella sabia por todo lo que ellos habían pasado y era cierto que ella tenia un poco de acondicionamiento físico pero frente a ellos, ella era como una floja que nunca había hecho ningún tipo de actividad física en su vida.

Saten estaba ahora mismo trotando de vuelta a su casa mientras escuchaba música de su artista favorito, ella ya había terminado el entrenamiento matutino que le habían preparado y para ser sinceros eran fuertes, pero eran cosas normales como flexiones, sentadillas, lagartijas, etc., lo único diferente es que cada ejercicio lo realizo hasta el extremo, ella estaba trotando y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero aun así tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ya que ella sabia que esto la iba a ayudar a ser mucho más fuerte todavía para cumplir su meta autoimpuesta del día anterior.

Ella apenas llego a su apartamento fue directamente a su baño a darse una buena ducha para refrescarse e ir a la escuela.

"Mmm... Que bien se siente ducharse después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento" Dijo mientras estaba en la ducha viendo hacia arriba y recibiendo el agua fresca directamente en su cara, hasta que recordó que ella no era la única que veía lo que ella veía…

"¡Como alguno de ustedes me espié van a desear estar atrapados en un Izanagi sufriendo las peores de las torturas eternamente!" Saten dice muy molesta mientras levanta el puño hacia el aire con los ojos cerrados.

"…" Nadie le respondió, ya que el mensaje estaba claro además de que ellos estaban en su mente así que literalmente ellos ya eran prisioneros de algún tipo y ella era su carcelera solo que ella les daba la libertad de cambiar el espacio mental cuando ellos quisieran mientras esto no afectara sus capacidades físicas y mentales, pasaron los minutos y ella salió de la ducha fresca y lista para ir a para la escuela y ver a Uiharu.

Ella salió de su apartamento cerro con llave y empezó a caminar en dirección a su escuela, estuvo caminando mas o menos unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela eran ya las 7:15 AM y los estudiantes ya estaban empezando a llegar en pequeños grupos mientras hablaban de temas diversos, algo que le llamo la atención a Saten era que de ves en cuando algunos grupos de estudiantes volteaban a verla y susurraban entre ellos y cuando ella los giraba a ver ellos se daban media vuelta y se iban caminando muy rápido casi corriendo como si estuvieran huyendo esto la confundió ya que esa escena ya había ocurrido por lo meno veces ya, pero al final ella no le presto mucha atención y se quedó esperando a Uiharu, habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que ella había llegado y al fin logro ver a Uiharu acercándose a lo lejos así que se escondió para hacer de las suyas.

"UUI-III-HAAA-RUUU!" Saten grito mientras le levantaba la falda a su amiga como todos los días.

"Oh, hoy son naranjas con franjas negras, parece que le tienes demasiado respeto al Zorro jaja" Cuando Saten comento esto Uiharu rápidamente se bajo la falda y se puso roja como un tomate.

"Moou… no digas ese tipo de cosas Saten-san" Uiharu le estaba dando pequeños golpes en el pecho a Saten, mientras ella se reía.

"Lo siento, vamos a clases que ya falta poco para que comiencen" Saten empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela.

"¡Espera Saten-san, ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila?!" Cuando Saten escucha esto se voltea y la ve confundida y con la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Uiharu casi se desmaya por lo que le acaba de decir su amiga, Saten al ver esta reacción estaba aún más confundida.

"¡Como que a que me refiero no has entrando a internet o por lo menos has visto las noticias?!" Saten aun no sabia a que se refería Uiharu, anoche se acostó temprano ya que Naruto y Sasuke le dijeron que hoy ella se iba a levantar temprano y que iba a necesitar mucha energía así que ni siquiera entro a ver los foros de su escuela o los foros sobre leyendas urbanas y en la mañana lo que hizo fue entrenar llegar al apartamento ducharse comer y venir a la escuela ella en realidad en ningún momento se conecto a la red o encendió el televisor.

"Emm… En realidad, no Uiharu hoy no he revisado ninguna de esas cosas" Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda y se reía nerviosamente. "Pero no creo que me este perdiendo de nada importante verda…"

"¡Mira!" Uiharu saco un portátil de su mochila y empezó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo y después le puso la pantalla en la cara a Saten, lo que se podía observar era una foto de ella en lo que parecía ser un blog de noticias que ella usaba a veces y en letras grandes y en negrita se podía ver como titular **'¡Nueva Esper Nivel 5 en Ciudad Academia!'** seguido a eso ella pudo leer que el articulo se trataba de ella y de su habilidad 'Eyes of God' y de como ella era la Esper Nivel 5 numero 2 en Ciudad Academia.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Saten dio un grito muy fuerte y le arrebato la portátil a Uiharu y empezó a leer todo el articulo muy rápidamente mientras todo lo que había pasado mientras esperaba a Uiharu cobraba sentido esos grupos de estudiantes sabían sobre esto y cuando ella los miraba tan bruscamente ellos pensaron que los iba a atacar o incluso algo peor.

"¿Acaso no sabías de esto Saten-san?" Uiharu ya hablo un poco más calmada.

"Claro que no, acaso no es obvio con mi reacción, pero eso no es lo mas importante, lo mas importante ahora es saber quién difundió esta información, ya que según yo los únicos que saben de mis habilidades son tú, el Doctor cara de rana, Misaka-san y Shirai-san y no creo que ninguno de ustedes lo hubieran dicho… ¿No es así?" Termino con un tono muy sombrío mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Uiharu.

"P-para nada S-saten-san como crees que nosotros seriamos capaces de difundir esa información y recuerda que yo le prometí a Kurama-sama que no le iba a decir a nadie" Uiharu se defendió mientras agitaba rápidamente ambas manos enfrente de ella mientras hablaba.

"Hm… Tienes razón, además, que es eso de 'Eyes of God' es que acaso ni siquiera me dejan nombrar mi propia habilidad *Suspiro*, bueno parece que ya no importa si uso mis poderes en público ya que toda la Ciudad sabe de la existencia de el" Saten dice derrotada mientras le entrega la portátil a Uiharu y empieza a caminar a su clase.

" _ **Parece que tendremos que eliminar a toda la ciudad, ya que todos saben de tu habilidad"**_

" _Kurama-san no digas eso tan a la ligera, de todas maneras, el o los que me clasificaron como la segunda esper mas fuerte de toda Ciudad Academia de seguro no saben sobre la existencia de ustedes, así que no se preocupen"_ Saten dice persuadiendo a el Zorro.

" _Saten-san eso no lo sabemos, así que mantente alerta y no le digas a nadie más sobre nosotros"_ Naruto le sugirió a Saten mientras ella simplemente asentía en aprobación.

" _Además elige bien tus batallas y si por casualidad te toca pelear no demuestres todas tus fuerzas si la situación no lo requiere"_ Ahora Sasuke fue el que hablo.

" _Si, si lo sé, hablamos después que ahora voy a ver clases"_ Saten se despidió de ellos y ella ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su salón de clases la cual estaba cerrada.

*SWISH*

Saten abrió la puerta y todo el mundo que estaba en la habitación inclusive el profesor se le quedaron mirando, perplejos.

"B-buenos días!" Saten saludo y fue rápidamente a su asiento cuando llego y se sentó el profesor empezó a hablar.

"¡Felicitaciones Ruiko-san por alcanzar el Nivel 5!" Cuando el profesor termino de hablar los estudiantes tiraron confeti y empezaron a aplaudir muy felices, esto sorprendió mucho a Saten.

"Eh?" Eso era todo lo que podía decir el salón parecía una fiesta, sus otras amigas se le acercaron y la felicitaron y además de eso también empezaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre su habilidad y que por que nunca les había hablado de ella antes, Saten frente a esta situación lo que hizo fue responder las preguntas fáciles e inventar algunas respuestas convincentes sobre las que se trataban de como la obtuvo o incluso, pero la primera pregunta de todas esas fue sobre el 'accidente' que ella había sufrido, además otra de sus amigas hizo un comentario sobre el color de sus ojos.

"Primero, no se preocupen estoy bien y segundo el color de mis ojos cambiaron a consecuencia de mi habilidad, ¡aunque a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo al contrario me parecen geniales!" Saten dijo con alegría y esto tranquilizo a sus amigas y continuaron con las preguntas 5 minutos mas hasta que el profesor dijo que era hora de empezar la clase.

Luego de eso no pasó nada más interesante, lo único diferente era que a veces algunos alumnos se le quedaban viendo como si tuvieran envidia y otros era todo lo contrario y la miraban con esperanza ya que en la escuela la mayoría de estudiantes son Nivel 0, 1 y 2 como mucho así que saber que una estudiante que era Nivel 0 desarrollo una habilidad y la llevo al Nivel 5 era algo muy esperanzador para ellos, por otro lado la junta directiva de la escuela y los profesores se sentían orgullosos de tener a un Nivel 5 en su escuela eso significaría que le iban a dar mucho amas recursos de los que le daban antes para mejorar sus instalaciones y sus sueldos.

"¿Ah, hoy fue un día muy agotador no crees Uiharu?" Saten y Uiharu ya estaban caminando hacia el restaurante en donde habían quedado encontrarse con Misaka y Kuroko.

"Ah, si a mí no me dejaban de hacer preguntas sobre ti y tu habilidad, ojalá esto nada más sea hoy ya que es la nueva noticia y todo eso" Dijo muy cansada Uiharu.

"Si es cierto, a mí no me gustaría que todos los días los estudiantes estén encima de mí, no es que no me guste, pero cansa mucho no se como es que Misaka-san lidia con esto, se lo tendré que preguntar" Dijo mientras movía en círculos su hombro derecho mientras se lo masajea.

Ellas estuvieron caminando en silencia el resto del camino hasta el restaurante familiar que habían elegido para su reunión, cuando entraron al restaurante volvió a pasar lo mismo que paso en salón de clases todos dejaron de hacer los que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verla durante un segundo luego ella les devolvió la mirada y todos rápidamente regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

"Saten-san, Uiharu-san por aquí" Misaka dice mientras le hace señales con la mano y entonces ellas empieza a caminar hacia la mesa en la que estaba la Electro máster más poderosa y la tele-portadora Nivel 4.

"Oh, Hola, Shirai-san, Misaka-san" Uiharu Saluda cortésmente a las estudiantes de Tokiwadai.

Ambas le responden al unísono.

"Hola, Misaka-san, Shirai-san" Saten ahora habla mientras se sienta enfrente de Misaka, ellas la saludaron, pero ella noto que estaban actuando un poco diferente de lo normal.

"Eh, ¿están bien? las noto un poco extrañas" Saten pregunto directamente.

"S-si claro que estamos bien solo un poco sorprendidas" Responde Misaka mientras Kuroko solo asiente concordando con la respuesta de Misaka.

"Sorprendidas… a si es verdad lo del Nivel 5, sinceramente yo estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes ni si quiera me lo notificaron, me entere porque Uiharu me lo dijo esta mañana jeje" Saten dijo todo esto en voz baja.

"¿Enserio, que sorpresa, pero sabes quién fue el que informo de esto?" Misaka pregunto.

"Eso es lo peor no tengo ni idea de quien fue… no fueron ustedes ¿verdad?" Saten les pregunto en un tono grave y de muerte mientras las miraba a los ojos fijamente con una mirada igual de mortal.

"N-no, sabes que no seriamos capaces de eso además" Responde Kuroko un poco nerviosa esta ves es Misaka la que asiente ante la respuesta de Kuroko.

"Tranquilas era solo una broma yo se que no fueron ninguna de ustedes, esto seguro fue obra de alguien de mas arriba, de seguro de la junta directiva o algo así, así que por ahora no podemos hacer nada" Dice tranquilizando a Misaka y Kuroko.

"Si, de seguro fue eso, ¿ahora ya que paso todo esto aún nos vas a explicar de dónde vienen esas habilidades tuyas?" Misaka pregunto susurrando para que nadie más escuchara.

"Claro, solo necesito que vallamos a otro sitio más privado" Las demás asienten en comprensión ya que posiblemente alguien las esté vigilando.

"Mmm… que tal si vamos a nuestro dormitorio está cerca de aquí y así ven el jardín escolar" Misaka al momento de comentar esto Uiharu brinca hacia adelante muy emocionada.

"¡Si, vallamos ahí de inmediato!" Uiharu dice decididamente mientras se para de su asiento.

"Mmm… no lo sé, ¿estas segura Uiharu?" Dice Saten molestando a Uiharu.

"¡Claro que si vamos!" Uiharu empieza a jalar a Saten afuera del restaurante, Misaka y Kuroko las ven con una sonrisa y las siguen.

Después de que el grupo de cuatro estudiantes caminaran un rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser una Ciudad completamente nueva, las calles, las tiendas e incluso los semáforos eran de clase alta.

"Wow… cuanto lujo" Saten comenta.

"Y todavía no has visto nada" Le responde Kuroko.

Entonces ambas chicas Saten y Uiharu sonrieron y empezaron a ver las diferentes pastelerías que había en la zona, hasta que entraron a una y empezaron a ver los diferentes postres que se veían exquisitos, pero que tenían un precio muy alto, aunque era obvio en esta zona solo vivía Esper de Nivel 3 o superior y ellos recibían mucho más dinero que un Nivel 0 o 1, al final compraron algunos pasteles para llevar y empezaron a caminar para ir a los dormitorios de Tokiwadai, ellas estuvieron caminando durante unos 5 minutos como mucho hasta que llegaron, el edificio por el frente imponía bastante clase se podía decir que hasta un poco más que lo que habían visto hasta ahora.

Cuando entraron vieron como todo el sitio estaba decorado como si fuera la entrada a una mansión del siglo 19, pero con toques modernos ellas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos y Uiharu estaba babeando por todo lo que estaba viendo.

"Increíble, ustedes las Ojou-sama viven en completo lujo" Saten comenta.

"Eso es correcto Saten-san estos dormitorios es el mejor de toda Ciudad Academia" Kuroko dijo orgullosa.

"Oh, Misaka-san te quería hacer una pregunta, ¿Cómo haces para lidiar con la fa…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió como si algo quisiera entrar en su cabeza y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y giro hacia la dirección en la cual sintió que estaban intentando atacarla y vio a una rubia con ojos de estrella, Saten no dudo y la metió dentro de un Genjutsu poderoso ya que parecía que iba a ofrecer resistencia, la rubia se quedó paralizada.

 **Dentro del Genjutsu**

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto la chica rubia, e intento ponerse de pie, pero ella estaba atada a una silla, ella miro alrededor y noto que estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios típica de las películas de detectives, en frente de ella había una mesa de metal y ella tenia las manos atrapadas en la mesa con grilletes directamente a la mesa, ella estaba totalmente inmovilizada, otra cosa que noto fue una silla vacía delante de ella y atrás de esta una puerta cerrada.

"¡Hey, alguien ayuda!" Gritó, pero nadie respondió, pero después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió y por ella paso la chica a la que estaba tratando controlar hace un momento.

"¿Dónde estoy!?" Volvió a preguntar otra ves la rubia, pero esta ves a la chica que tenía al frente, esta se sentó y empezó a hablar.

"Estas en mi mente, ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué hacías tratando de entrar a mi mente?" Pregunta Saten en un tono muy oscuro.

"¿¡Tu mente, acaso eres telepata!?" La rubia volvió a preguntar, pero estas ves sorprendida por la revelación, incluso intento usar sus poderes para salir, pero no pudo y le dio un gran dolor de cabeza Saten noto esto.

"No, no soy telepata y por favor no intentes nada si no quieres hacerte daño tu misma, ahora responde mi pregunta o si no voy a tener que hacerte a hablar por las malas" Amenazo Saten con una voz muy fría mientras la veía con una mirada asesina con su Mangekyou activado.

La chica Rubia estaba muy asustada, pero ella no podía dejar que ella notara eso.

"¿Por las malas? no me hagas reír yo soy Misaki Shoukuhou 'Mental Out' la 5 Nive… ¡AHH!" Antes de que la ahora conocida como Misaki terminara de hablar sintió un gran dolor en su mano derecha al verla vio que la chica le había clavado algún tipo de cuchilla negra que tenia un circulo al final de su mango.

"No te pregunte tu nombre, te pregunte que por que querías entrar a mi mente o acaso ¿quieres que clave otra de estas en tu otra mano?" Saten dijo en un tono mortal mientras giraba en su mano izquierda una Kunai.

Misaki estaba paralizada de miedo en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible que ella sintiera tanto dolor? si según su captora ella estaba en su mente, el dolor se sentía tan real ella incluso estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? vamos a ver si te vuelve a crecer después de otro incentivo" Saten empezó a levantar su mano Izquierda para tenerla en posición, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

"¡ESPERA!" Misaki grito con todas sus fuerzas y Saten se detuvo sonrió y se volvió a sentar para escuchar la respuesta de Misaki.

"Espera… yo quería ver si podía controlarte ya que eres la nueva Nivel 5 pensé que sería bueno tener a alguien poderoso bajo mi control, pero ya vi que yo era muy débil, así que ¡POR FAVOR PERDONEME!" Misaki dijo con miedo y sinceridad en su voz mientras bajaba la cabeza lo más que podía en señal de respeto, Saten se quedo pensando un momento su respuesta ya que no sabia muy bien que hacer, pero después de unos momentos se le ocurrió una idea.

"Mmm… Te voy a perdonar, pero tus acciones no pueden quedar impunes… que tal esto te perdono y te dejo ir, pero a cambio vas a ser mi subordinada además de que no le vas a hacer daño a ninguna de mis amigas" Cuando Misaki escucho que la iban a perdonar se le iluminaron los ojos, pero cuando escucho la segunda parte se molesto un poco, aunque ella no tenía mucha opción en esta situación.

"Acepto, ahora ¿Por favor me dejas salir m-ma-maestra?" Misaki para decir toda esta frase se tuvo que comer todo su orgullo de Ojuo-sama, pero esa era la única solución posible que le quedaba en ese momento.

"Oh, parece que aprendes rápido, pero no hay necesidad de que me llames de esa forma solo llámame Saten-sama con eso basta" Saten respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Está bien Saten-sa-sama" Otra vez se tuvo que comer su orgullo ella se tendría que acostumbrar a esto.

"Así me gusta salgamos de aquí"

 **Fuera del Genjutsu**

De repente todo se volvió blanco para Misaki y estaba de nuevo parada en una esquina del pasillo de los dormitorios paralizada viendo como su nueva 'Maestra' venia de frente hacia ella, mientras las otras tres chicas las miraban confundidas por lo que están viendo.

"Misaki que estás haciendo ahí?!" Misaka pregunto molesta ya que vio a Misaki con su característico control remoto apuntando hacia donde estaban ellas.

Misaki aún estaba paralizada, ya que todavía estaba tratando de averiguar que le acababa de pasar, su mano derecha estaba temblando, aun ella podía sentir el dolor, pero su mano estaba igual que siempre sin ningún tipo de herida, ella se dio cuenta de que Saten estaba delante de ella y guardo el su control remoto e hizo una reverencia.

"Saten-sama, me vuelvo a disculpar por lo que intente hacer hace un momento, no era mi intención hacerla enojar solo estaba probando sus habilidades" Misaki dice en un tono asustado y en una posición casi de 90 grados, las demás chicas estaban perplejas por lo que estaban viendo en especial Misaka y Kuroko ya que ellas saben que Misaki también conocida como 'The Queen' es una de las personas mas orgullosas que existen en toda la Ciudad.

"No te preocupes, ya te perdoné por eso, pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer de ahora en adelante ¿verdad?" Saten pregunta en un tono calmado y muy adulto.

"Si, no se preocupe por eso, ahora si me permite me retiro" Misaki estaba hablando como si fuera una sirvienta de algún Rey, Misaka y Kuroko aún seguían sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Espera un momento" Misaki ya se había dado media vuelta y de repente ella empezó a temblar, se volvió a dar la vuelta para responderle a su 'Maestra'

"¿Sí?"

"Dame tu número de teléfono y tu correo electrónico para estar en contacto contigo y avisarte si te necesito" Misaki inmediatamente sin perder tiempo saco su teléfono y le paso sus datos y Saten hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

"Ahora si puedes irte" Misaki hizo otra reverencia se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llego a la primera esquina y giro para desaparecer de la vista de Saten, cuando ella estaba segura de que nadie la veía ella se recostó de una pared y se desplomo mientras veía su mano y lloraba un poco aun sintiendo el dolor de la Kunai que Saten le había clavado en el Genjutsu,

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" Pregunto Misaka hablando por las otras dos chicas que estaban a su lado.

"Se lo voy a explicar, pero que tal si ¿vamos a su cuarto primero?" Misaka asiente y la guía a ella y a Uiharu a su habitación.

Mientras tanto con Naruto, Sasuke y Kurama.

" **Te lo vuelvo a decir esta chica cada vez me cae mejor jaja"** Kurama solo se podía reír, porque vio como una chica orgullosa y con complejo de superioridad se volvió sumisa en un instante gracias al daño físico.

"Mmm… No sé si debería sentirme bien porque ella sabe usar muy bien el Mangekyou o muy mal ya que literalmente acaba de torturar a alguien delante de nuestros ojos" Naruto en ese momento no sabia muy bien que hacer ya que en cierto sentido hizo lo correcto ya que la chica rubia quería controlarle la mente y utilizarla para sus fines, pero Saten le acaba de demostrar que ella puede ser muy cruel, él espera que todo eso haya sido una muy buena actuación.

"Ella hizo lo que debía hacer de todos modos no le hizo ningún tipo de daño físico ni mental así que yo veo que esta bien, es cierto a mi también me sorprende un poco su reacción ante esa situación, pero si lo piensas ella solo se estaba defendiendo de alguien que quería controlarle la mente, además de eso consiguió que la rubia trabajara para ella y también estaba protegiendo a sus amigas y a nosotros, no apruebo por completo sus métodos, pero pudo haber sido peor" Sasuke reflexiono aun pensando en lo que acaba de ver.

"Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras yo no quiero que ande torturando gente porque si, así que después voy a hablar con ella un poco más enserio sobre esto"

Me divertí bastante escribiendo este capítulo, así que este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores por esa razón.

Nos vemos la otra semana con otro capítulo nuevo.


	6. ¿Confianza? o ¿Hechos?

Ya las chicas habían llegado a la habitación de Misaka y Kuroko y se sentaron en las camas que había Uiharu se sentó con Saten en la cama de Kuroko y las otras dos en la cama de Misaka, ahora mismo las otras tres chicas estaban expectantes de lo que pudiera decir Saten con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar con Misaki Shokouhou 'Mental Out' también conocida como 'The Queen' una de las niveles 5 de Ciudad Academia más específicamente ahora la numero 6 de los 8 que existen ahora gracias a que Saten fuera nombrada como la nueva número 2.

"Bueno lo prometido es deuda ahora vamos a sentarnos en el piso y tomémonos de las manos" Uiharu fue la primera que se sentó en el piso rápidamente ya que ella era la única de las tres chicas que sabia lo que iban a hacer. Por otro lado, Misaka y Kuroko fueron un poco renuentes a la idea, pero Kuroko pensó en que iba a poder agarrarle la mano a su Onee-sama sin ningún problema y rápidamente se sentó tomo la mano de Uiharu y la de Misaka para jalarla y hacer que se sentara.

"Ok, ¿Y ahora?" Misaka pregunto ya que no le gustaba nada como Kuroko estaba agarrando su mano y no la podía electrocutar ya que también estaba sosteniendo a Uiharu.

"Cierren los ojos" Todas obedecieron a lo que Saten dijo y cerraron los ojos, de repente todas menos Saten estaban paradas en la sala que Saten había utilizado para 'hablar' con Misaki anteriormente.

Las chicas vieron a su alrededor y vieron lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios de una película de detectives vieja, ellas empezaron a detallar mas la sala y notaron que la mesa estaba cubierta de un liquido rojo que dedujeron que era sangre por el olor metálico que emanaba y también vieron una Kunai clavada en la mesa encima de la mancha de sangre que estaba al lado de unos grilletes.

"¿Qué es este lugar? Y que es eso acaso ¿es sangre?" Kuroko dice señalando la mancha que estaba en la mesa y ella se empieza a acercar para verificar si su suposición era correcta, pero antes de que ella pudiera tocar la dudosa mancha todo lo que esta alrededor de ellas cambia y ahora están en un pasillo oscuro que tiene un poco de agua en piso y tiene un as cuantas goteras, delante de ellas estaba una gran jaula abierta, la única que reconoció esto fue la niña con el cintillo de flores.

"¿Qué hace una jaula aquí y por qué está abierta?" Misaka pregunto con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera Uiharu empezó a correr adentro de la jaula esto asusto a las otras dos chicas.

"¡Uiharu que estás haciendo no te separes del grupo!" Kuroko grita preocupada por su compañera de Judgement, Uiharu se gira para responderles.

"¡No se preocupen estoy bien!" Uiharu estaba moviendo su mano de un lado a otro como si estuviera saludando y ella tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, de repente las otras chicas notan que detrás de ella hay dos ojos rojo muy grandes que se vienen acercando poco a poco.

"¡Uiharu corre hacia acá que hay algo detrás de ti!" Kuroko dice mientras se va a teletransportar para salvar a su amiga, pero antes de que ella haga algo de la oscuridad sala una gran mano peluda de color naranja que agarra a Uiharu como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"AHH!"

"¡Uiharu!" Las chicas gritan al unísono mientras ven como una cabeza de zorro con orejas de conejo sale de la oscuridad con una gran sonrisa sádica.

"Devuélvenos a nuestra amiga o si no te vamos a hacer mucho daño" Misaka amenaza al Zorro mientras genera unas cuantas chispas.

" **Jajaja, así que ustedes creen que pueden contra mi el gran Zorro de las Nueve Colas"** Kurama al terminar esta frase da unos pasos hacia adelante y deja ver sus nueve colas y su gran tamaño, las chicas estaban muy asustadas por su amiga, pero aun así estaban muy decididas en rescatarla, Kuroko ya tenias sus púas en sus manos y Misaka ya tenia la moneda en la mano ellas estaban listas para luchar…

"Kurama-sama bájeme que las estas asustando y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado" Uiharu dijo de una forma sorprendentemente amable a la criatura que la tenía 'Cautiva', esto sorprendió mucho a las chicas y bajaron la guardia.

" **Tch… No me dejas divertirme mocosa"** Kurama baja cuidadosamente a Uiharu lo que deja sorprendidas a las dos chicas que están viendo la escena.

"Yo también te extrañe, Kurama-sama" Uiharu dice con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Uiharu lo conoces?!" Kuroko se teletransporta al lado de ella y la agita mientras le pregunta.

"Si Saten-san me lo presento ayer, al principio es aterrador, pero él es muy bueno"

" **No digas cosas que no son verdad niña"** Kurama corrige a Uiharu, pero esta refunfuña ante su respuesta.

"¿Dónde está Saten-san ahora Kurama-sama?"

" **Ella debe estar con el mocoso rubio y el Uchiha, pero no sé dónde está exactamente, será mejor que esperes de seguro ellos le están dando un sermón jeje"**

"¿Sermón Por qué?" Misaka le pregunta al Zorro que se estaba riendo.

" **Oh, ustedes vieron la sala en donde aparecieron antes de que yo las trajera aquí ¿verdad?"** Todas asintieron **"Bueno hace unos momentos antes de que ustedes llegaran una chica rubia intento controlarla mentalmente, pero ella se lo impidió y la encerró en esa habitación para obtener respuestas usando una técnica muy bien conocida por algunos del clan Uchiha, aunque ella le dio un pequeño giro ya que ella la dejo entrar a su mente por algún motivo que no se…"**

"Acaso no quieres decir que ella utilizo el Tsukuyomi" Uiharu lo interrumpió ganándose las miradas de sus amigas.

" **Exactamente ella uso el Tsukuyomi, pero como te dije le dio un giro y la trajo a su mente y ahí obtuvo sus respuestas de la manera que solo un Uchiha sabe…"**

"No… ¡Saten-san no es así! Ella no haría eso ¿verdad…?"

" **Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y parecía que lo disfrutaba y bastante"** Uiharu al escuchar esto se desplomo al piso y casi se puso a llorar ya que ella no podía imaginar a su amiga alegre haciendo cosas así.

"Nos puedes explicar que pasa nosotras acabamos de llegar aquí y no sabemos quiénes son los Uchiha ni sabemos que es eso del Tsu- algo?" Misaka pregunto, mientras Kuroko trataba de consolar a Uiharu.

" **Para no entrar en tantos detalles por ahora lo que hizo tu amiga fue usar un método de tortura de mi mundo en contra de la rubia que intentaba controlarla, jajaja! Aún recuerdo su cara de miedo que tenía, ella apenas entro era muy orgullosa, pero apenas su amiga le clavo el Kunai en su mano canto como un pajarito y parecía un perro entrenado"** Misaka podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Saten-san ¿torturando a alguien? Es cierto que Misaki hizo algo malo, pero llegar tan lejos, Kuroko tenía los mismos pensamientos que tenía Misaka ahora ella entendía porque Uiharu estaba así.

"Y eso a ti te parece gracioso?" Kuroko le pregunto molesta al Zorro que aún se estaba riendo.

" **Pues claro que si siempre es gracioso ver como alguien creído cae destruido al suelo"** Kuroko Y Misaka ahora entendieron porque el Zorro le respondió así a Uiharu en un principio.

En otra parte del espacio mental de Saten estaba ella sentada enfrente de Naruto y Sasuke los que en efecto le estaban dando un sermón sobre lo que acaba de hacer.

"Naruto-san Sasuke-san sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero ella me quería utilizar para su propio beneficio o incluso le pudo decir a alguien sobre ustedes si no actuaba a tiempo, tienen que entender eso" Ella les explicaba con mucha sinceridad.

"Sabemos que esto lo estabas haciendo por el bien nuestro y de tus amigas, pero lo que me preocupa a mi por lo menos es que parecía que disfrutabas cuando ella se retorcía de dolor"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, lo hice nada mas para intimidarla y de todas maneras si le hago daño aquí dentro o en un genjutsu su cuerpo no recibe ningún daño físico así que ella no podía morir" Explico muy tranquilamente.

"Eso es cierto, pero si el cerebro recibe mucha carga de golpe puede colapsar y morir" Dice Sasuke sabiendo del tema y recordándole a Saten eso ya que ella también lo sabe de alguna forma u otra.

"Es cierto lo que dice Sasuke, esa técnica es muy poderosa y las puedes utilizar para cosas muy buenas como para cosas muy malas" Naruto complementa.

"Lo sé, pero que más podría haber hecho, si nada más la hubiese echado de mi cabeza de seguro iba a intentar controlar a Uiharu y la situación habría empeorado mucho más, así que según mi lógica esta era la decisión correcta" Saten le explica sus motivos muy firmemente mientras ve a ambos a los ojos.

"*Suspiro* Esta bien por esta vez te la voy a dejar pasar, pero antes de hacer cosas así recuerda que estamos aquí y nos puedes pedir ayuda para tomar esa clase de decisiones" Naruto dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano derecha de una forma cansada y miraba hacia el piso, Saten se alegro al escuchar esa respuesta, pero aún faltaba otra.

"Solo te voy a dar un consejo no uses mucho el Mangekyou porque te puedes quedar ciega y estoy seguro de que por aquí no hay ningún Uchiha que te vaya a dar sus ojos, si requieres hacer Genjutsus poderosos usa directamente el Eterno es más eficaz y no te daña la vista" Saten se alegró aún más y empezó a saltar de la alegría.

"Hey, creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a tus amigas ahora mismo están con la bola de pelos y además estúpido es lengua larga así que mejor apresúrate antes de que diga algo que no deba nosotros te seguimos" Saten escucho el consejo de Naruto y empezó a correr en dirección de la jaula del Zorro.

Cuando Saten llego al lugar del Zorro sus miedos se hicieron realidad, ella podía ver a una Uiharu que estaba siendo consolada por Kuroko y por Misaka y a un Zorro riéndose.

"¡¿Kurama que les dijiste?!" Saten le grito al Zorro muy molesta, las tres chicas la voltearon a ver sorprendidas por su aparición.

" **Solo les dije lo que querían saber eso es todo"** Kurama responde en un tono muy aburrido.

"¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunte!" Saten responde aún más molesta.

" **Oh crees que esas líneas tuyas van a funcionar conmigo si es así estas equivocada yo no soy una simple niña mimada"** Responde el Zorro casi riéndose de la situación que tiene entre manos.

"¡KURAMA!" Un grito muy fuerte vino de la parte de atrás de Saten antes de que ella hiciera algo, esa voz era de Naruto que venía corriendo y había estado escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

" **¿Qué quieres mocoso?"** Pregunto Kurama indiferente ante el grito de Naruto.

"¡Tú sabes lo que quiero dime que tonterías les dijiste!"

" **Tch… Solo les hable sobre la pequeña 'conversación' que tuvo Saten y la rubia"** Kurama solo se encogió de hombros cuando dijo esto.

Saten ahora entendía porque sus amigas estaban así, ahora ella les tendría que explicar porque lo hizo, especialmente a Uiharu que estaba más devastada que los demás, pero eso era seguro porque el zorro había exagerado en los detalles o eso es lo que ella quería pensar.

"Chicas, vamos a un lugar más cómodo, síganme" Saten se acerco al grupo de tres chicas y les dijo estas palabras, ellas empezaron a caminar lejos de la gran jaula dejando atrás a Kurama y a Naruto, mientras más avanzaban el sitio iba cambiando su forma hasta que llegaron a una explanada verde con un árbol gran árbol en el centro de todo, un cielo azul hermoso y casi sin ninguna nube.

"¿Les gusta? este es el sitio que había preparado para pasar el rato mientras le explicaba mis habilidades, pero veo que ahora mismo solo quieren una explicación detallada de lo que le acaban de decir" Saten dijo esto triste mientras veía las caras de sus amigas que, aunque se sorprendieron por el sitio en donde estaban paradas aun tenían sus caras serias en espera de respuestas por parte de ella

Saten comenzó a caminar hacia debajo del árbol en donde había un mantel para picnics que era de un patrón de cuadros azules y blancos, ella se sentó y espero a que las demás se sentaran y empezó a hablar.

"*Suspiro* Bueno primero díganme que les dijo esa bola de pelos" Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"El zorro gigante nos dio que habías torturado ha Misaki con una técnica de su mundo" Kuroko fue la primera que hablo.

"Tch… Yo no la torture…" Saten empezó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Uiharu.

"¡¿Entonces de quien era la sangre en la mesa, además de ese Kunai que estaba clavado encima de la sangre?!"

"¿Entonces vieron esa sala?" Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo, Saten había dejado esa sala en su mente solo por si acaso alguien mas intentaba controlarle la mente, pero ella nunca espero que sus amigas entraran ahí.

"*Suspiro* Voy a ser sinceras con ustedes, 'Mental Out' quería controlar mi mente para su propio beneficio y yo lo impedí, sobre la sangre en la mesa y lo que les dijo el Zorro… en parte es cierto…" Saten ahora estaba con la mirada baja cuando dijo estas últimas palabras.

"¿En parte?" Misaka pregunto rápidamente.

"Si, pero lo único que le hice fue clavarle un Kunai en la mano derecha para que me respondiera algunas preguntas ya que ella aun estando en desventaja se estaba regodeándose su poder, así que la calle y al momento ella me explico todo lo que quería hacer… en ese momento yo estaba segada por la ira ya que ella estaba amenazando a mis amigas así que decidí que esa era la mejor forma de tratar con ella para que no le hiciera daño ni a mi ni a ninguna de ustedes…" Saten seguía cabizbaja mientras apretaba sus puños en la tela que estaba debajo de ella.

"¡Saten-san! discúlpame por dudar de ti, p-pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más… ¡Promételo!" Uiharu se le tiro encima a Saten mientras chorros de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y uno que otro moco se le escaba de su nariz, Saten estaba perpleja ante la reacción de Uiharu ella quería que la perdonaran por hacer algo tan malo, pero en ningún momento ella esperaba esto, Misaka y Kuroko estaban viendo la escena desde atrás con una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras, aunque ellas dudaban un poco más de Saten que Uiharu, pero iban a dejar pasar este incidente como un acto de 'defensa personal' por parte de Saten hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

"¡Lo prometo!" Saten grito mientras abrazaba a Uiharu que aun estaba llorando en su pecho.

"Veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias" Las chicas escucharon una voz a lo lejos la cual pertenecía a la misma persona que le grito al Zorro hace unos momentos.

"Si, pero luego ese Zorro se va a enterar de quien manda aquí" Saten dijo molesta mientras levantaba su mano derecha en forma de puño delante de su cara para enfatizar su rabia.

"Jaja, no te preocupes por eso el ya aprendió su lección" Naruto mientras decía esto se rascaba la nuca felizmente mientras recordaba como encadenaba a Kurama con las cadenas de su madre, Saten no sabia a lo que se refería, pero decidió confiar en él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunta Misaka al rubio recién llegado.

"Oh, si todavía no me he presentado, soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto en conocerlas" Tanto Misaka como Kuroko hacen una pequeña reverencia.

"Tus ojos…" dice Kuroko mientras les señala los ojos a Naruto.

"¿Ah, que pasan con ellos?" Naruto pregunta confundido, mientras Misaka y Kuroko se fijan mas en ellos y se acercan un poco más.

"Es cierto… tus ojos son idénticos al ojo izquierdo de Saten-san" Cuando Misaka comenta esto Kuroko ve a Saten y a Naruto rápidamente de forma cómica.

"Ah, eso tiene una explicación es que ese es mi ojo" Naruto lo dice como si nada mientras señala el ojo izquierdo de Saten y ella parpadea un par de veces, Misaka y Kuroko estaban en estado de shock por la respuesta que les acaba de dar el rubio.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Ambas dijeron al unísono provocando una pequeña risa de parte de Naruto y Saten.

"Si, así es y su ojo izquierdo es de Uchiha-san ¿cierto?" Uiharu se unió a la conversación dando otro dato impactante para el par de Tokiwadai.

"Si, este ojo es de Sasuke-san, pero no sé dónde está ahora" Saten dijo mientras señalaba el ojo derecho que era negro como la noche, el par de Tokiwadai estaba de nuevo sin palabras ante esta revelación.

"Sasuke sal de ahí, no seas mal educado y preséntate ante las amigas de Saten" Antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar Sasuke había saltado del árbol y se colocó al lado de Naruto

"Tch… estaba esperando a que solucionaran sus problemas, estúpido" Sasuke dijo molesto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, este solo se tambaleo un poco y se puso ambas manos en el lugar que recibió el golpe.

"Lamento por interrumpirlas, dejen que me presente correctamente soy Sasuke Uchiha y como ya saben soy el dueño original del ojo derecho que tiene Saten ahora mismo" Sasuke empezó presentándose con una leve reverencia y finalizo su explicación señalando el ojo derecho de Saten para enfatizar su explicación.

"Uchiha…" Dijo Kuroko entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si hay algo de malo en eso?" Sasuke pregunto un poco molesto por la cara que puso la niña con coletas mientras decía su apellido.

"No nada solo es que el zorro nos dijo algo sobre tu clan" Kuroko aclaro no queriendo enfadarlo.

"¿Enserio? Y que fue lo que dijo ese saco de pulgas sobre mi clan" Sasuke ahora dijo en un tono muy amenazante mientras prácticamente les ordenaba a las chicas que le dijeran palabra por palabra lo que dijo Kurama sobre su familia, Misaka y Kuroko se sintieron intimidadas por la repentina aura asesina que rodeaba al chico que tenían delante.

"E-El solo nos dijo que Saten-san había utilizado una i-infame técnica de tu clan y que eran muy conocidos por el uso de la misma, si no recuerdo mal era algo como Tsukuyami o algo así" Misaka explico para no hacer esperar al muchacho ya que ella podía sentir una gran furia proveniente de él y ella no quería ser el objetivo de la misma.

"Es Tsukuyomi en realidad… y como dice el Zorro es una técnica muy conocida en nuestro mundo y no por los mejores motivos y él lo puede decir de primera mano, ¿Saben para que se utilizaba?" Sasuke se calmó y empezó a hablar en su tono normal y tranquilo de siempre ya que el decidió que no tenía que pagar su ira con unas niñas pequeñas en lugar de eso hablaría directamente con Kurama cuando llegara el momento.

"El Zorro nos dijo que era una técnica de tortura" Esta es fue Kuroko la que hablo, Sasuke se sintió un poco ofendido por como el zorro había explicado uno de los genjutsus y técnica más poderosa de su clan de una forma tan burda y estúpida.

"Tsk… Ese estúpido *Suspiro* bueno que se le va a hacer ¿Quieren saber cómo funciona en realidad esa técnica?" Sasuke pregunto esto tratando de aclarar las dudas que Kurama creo en los pensamientos de estas niñas.

"No lo sé… estas seguro según o que nos dijo el Zorro es una técnica muy peligrosa" Misaka responde un poco indecisa sobre si aceptar o no.

"Misaka-san no te preocupes esa técnica no es peligrosa, si no quieres que sea peligrosa, si quieren yo misma puedo mostrarles de primera mano cómo es" Saten dice alegremente mientras se señala ella misma en el pecho con su pulgar derecho.

"Estas segura Saten-san?" Kuruko pregunta aun preocupada por lo que pueda pasar.

"Ya les dije no se preocupen salgamos de aquí y les muestro como funciona ¿Qué les parece?" Saten sigue insistiendo.

"*Suspiro* Esta bien… hagámoslo" Misaka dice suspirando y bajando un poco la cabeza a modo de derrota sabiendo que Saten iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que no aceptaran su oferta, además ella pensaba que si ella defendía tanto la dichosa técnica era verdad de que no era tan peligrosa.

"Ok, eso es todo Sasuke-san Naruto-san ya escucharon voy a salir para enseñarles que el Tsukuyomi no tiene nada de malo depende como la uses" Saten dice muy alegre mientras se despide de sus huéspedes/maestros.

"Si y no te preocupes sobre lo de Kurama nosotros 'hablaremos' con el seriamente después de que se vayan, verdad ¿Verdad Sasuke?" Naruto dice tranquilamente mientras se despide de Saten y sus amigas.

"Si… lo haremos entrar en razón" Sasuke no estaba tan tranquilo como Naruto a el si se les podían ver las ganas de asesinar en el rostro, Saten solo sonrió nerviosamente ante esto y se reunió con las demás y empezaron a desaparecer mientras desaparecían lentamente y las chicas se despedían con un movimiento de mano.

"Que bien que hayan resuelto su problema" Naruto comenta casualmente al momento de que él sabía de qué las chicas ya no lo estaban escuchando.

"Tsk… era de esperarse, pero la otras dos aun no confían plenamente en Saten aún tienen sus dudas" Sasuke le comenta a Naruto.

"Así que también lo notaste… eso era obvio, pero ella sabrá como ganarse la confianza que perdió hoy" Naruto dijo mientras miraba al cielo azul del espacio mental pensativo.

"Eso es cierto, después de todo ella es tan terca como tú" Este comentario tendría que haber molestado a Naruto y lo molesto al primer momento, pero luego se calmo sonrió se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el Zorro para darle la lección que se merecía después de hacer todo lo que hizo, Sasuke noto la reacción de Naruto y simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a seguir a Naruto quien ya estaba entrando en la oscuridad del espacio mental, ellos siguieron caminando hasta que las oscuridad los consumió y no había ya rastros de ellos.

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo más de esta historia.


	7. ¿Level Upper?, ¡Un Nuevo Adversario!

**Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero hoy fue que me llego el internet, toda esta semana he estado sin internet así que no podía actualizar, espero que les este gustando esta historia ya que voy a intentar actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana y si no lo hago es porque hay una razón detrás xD, de todas maneras, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

Las chicas estaban sentadas de nuevo en la habitación de Misaka y Kuroko, ambas estaban un poco abrumadas aun por todo lo que habían visto y escuchado, pero rápidamente se compusieron para hacerle frente a Saten.

"Saten-san, tenemos un montón de preguntas que hacerte, pero antes de eso dijiste que nos enseñarías en carne propia la dichosa técnica de la cual el zorro nos estaba hablando" Misaka comento ganando un asentimiento de Kuroko que junto con Misaka estaban viendo directamente a los ojos a Saten.

"Lo prometido es deuda, pero no se asusten con lo que van a ver…" Saten activa el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan como Sasuke le aconsejo, esto hizo retroceder un poco a las chicas, pero de todas formas siguieron expectantes por lo que pasaría. "Bueno aquí vamos…" Saten dijo las chicas estaban preparadas para todo o eso creían ellas…

Ellas de repente estaban en lo que parecía ser una explanada destruida por algún tipo de batalla, era de noche, pero no hacía frio, se sentía el calor de la tierra que aun estaba fresco de las batallas que habían librado en ese lugar.

*BOOM*

De repente ellos ven a lo lejos como un par de personas se están enfrentando a alguna clase de deidad que estaba vestida completamente de lo que parecía un yukata blanco con algunos detalles negros, la mujer tenía la piel blanca, dos cuerno que sobresalían de su cabeza, y lo que parecía ser un tercer ojo en el medio de la frente, este brillaba de un intenso color rojo y también tenia unos detalles negros, las chicas inmediatamente lo reconocieron era un Sharingan, aunque este no era como el que tenía Saten o Sasuke no, este tenia cirulos que salen desde el medio del ojo hasta al final de lo que se podía apreciar de este, además de que tenía muchos más tomoes , ellas se quedaron asombradas por la muestra de poder que tenían al frente ya que todo lo que observaban eran explosiones yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, ellas estaban en un lugar alejado y según ellas seguro.

"Onee-sama, ¿Está viendo lo mismo que yo?" Kuroko pregunta sin apartar la mirada del hipnotizante intercambio de golpes y habilidades que tenían al frente.

"Si Kuroko y no puedo creer nada de lo que estoy viendo, ellos fácilmente podrían derrotarme seguramente sin siquiera esforzase un poco" Misaka le respondió a Kuroko mientras ella también estaba hipnotizada por lo que tenía al frente.

Sorpresivamente una gran bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellas y ninguna se percato hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Onee-sama!" Kuroko grito mientras intento alcanzar a Misaka y sacarlas del radio de la explosión, pero no pudo, ellas por un instante y no mas pudieron sentir el calor del fuego quemando y chamuscando su piel de adentro hacia afuera ellas quisieron gritar de dolor, pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como apareció así que lo que sintieron fue un gran alivio en el cuerpo, aunque obviamente esa sensación que tuvieron hace un mísero segundo va a ser difícil de olvidar ya que aún podían sentir una picazón fantasma en la piel.

Ellas estaban de nuevo en su habitación paradas en frente de Saten y Uiharu con unas miradas de sorpresa en sus rostros ya que no se esperaban que la experiencia fuera tan realista como lo fue.

"¿Qué les pareció?" Pregunta Saten ya con el Sharingan desactivado.

"Se sintió tan… real" Kuruko dice mientras ve sus manos como si dudara de lo que ella estaba viendo.

"Es cierto se sintió como si en realidad nos hubieras transportado a ese lugar… incluso durante un momento pude sentir como la piel me ardía por una bola de fuego de la pelea que estaba al frente de nosotras, eso fue… aterrador por un momento" Misaka dice seria y pensativa mientras recordaba vívidamente la sensación de su piel siendo quemada.

"L-lo siento por eso, pero era un poco necesario para que vieran por completo el poder de esta habilidad" Saten dijo un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

"Lo entendemos, pero por lo menos nos hubieras avisado de antemano para estar preparadas" Kuroko dice molesta.

"Si hacia eso, ustedes de seguro hubieran rechazado mi oferta, de nuevo me disculpo" Saten dijo esto un poco más calmada e incluso al fina hizo una pequeña reverencia para culminar con su disculpa.

"Si… talvez" Kuroko susurra, pero aún se le escucha perfectamente.

"Saten-san… ¿Esta habilidad tiene algún límite de uso?" Misaka pregunta curiosa.

"Si y no" Al decir esto las chicas quedan expectantes ante una explicación. "Por una parte esta técnica tiene un limitante y es que mientras más la uses te vas a quedar ciego…" Las chicas se sorprendieron bastante al oír esto e iban a hablar, pero Saten continuo su explicación. "Pero, eso solo ocurre si la usas con el Mangekyou Sharingan que es la segunda forma del Sharingan…" Ella activa el Sharingan y luego pasa al Mangekyou. "Ahora si tienes el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan puedes utilizarla cuantas veces quieras sin ningún riesgo, el problema es que solo existen tres personas que lo tienen y yo soy una de ellas" Saten tiene una gran sonrisa orgullosa l terminar la frase.

Esta nueva información solo les genera más dudas a las dos chicas, aunque por ahora dejarían las cosas así, ya que ellas creen que han sido demasiados revelaciones y emociones fuertes en un solo día, luego de unos momentos de silencio en la habitación el teléfono de Kuroko comenzó a sonar.

"Shirai… disturbios en un parque… ok vamos en camino, Uiharu es hora de irnos era Konori-sempai y quiere que vallamos a un parque del distrito 7 en donde hay unos estudiantes revoltosos que están molestando a los peatones" Kuroko dijo viendo a los ojos a Uiharu que inmediatamente asintió, agarro su bolso y salieron de la habitación dejando solas a Misaka y Saten, sin prácticamente decir una palabra.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo un momento sin decir una palabra hasta que Saten decidió hablar y acabar con este silencio incomodo que se había formado.

"Emm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial un rato?" Misaka al escuchar la propuesta suspiro un poco aliviada ya que a ella no se le ocurría nada que hacer en esta situación.

"Me parece bien y así puedo procesar todo o que he visto hoy" Saten asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se pusieron en camino hacia el centro comercial más grande del distrito el cual era el 'Seven Mist'

Ellas llevaban un tiempo caminando por diferentes tiendas de ropa y accesorios que había en el centro comercial mientras hablaban de temas cotidianos como pueden ser estudios o simplemente comentando cualquier cosa interesante que veían en el centro comercial, algo que ellas habían notado, pero habían decidido no hablar de eso era de que, muchos estudiantes que estaban en el centro comercial las observaban a ambas con caras de asombro y algún que otro murmullo por parte de los 'espectadores', aun así ellas no le prestaron mucha atención y siguieron con su recorrido.

"¡Gekota!" Dice Misaka luego de terminar de subir una escalera y al notar un muñeco con forma de rana ella rápidamente se gira en esa dirección, pero se da cuenta de que solo era un peluche de rana normal que no tenia que ver nada con Gekota. "Oh, solo es un peluche de una rana" Dijo un poco decepcionada.

"Oh, parce que eres muy fan de Gekota" Saten dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, en ese momento Misaka se pone roja como un tomate ya que se había olvidado completamente en ese momento de que estaba con Saten.

"N-no es lo q-que crees es solo…" Antes de que Misaka continuara con su explicación nerviosa satén la detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

"No hay necesidad de explicaciones tontas, además creo que es un poco lindo que aun te gusten esas cosas" este comentario solo hace que Misaka se ponga más roja, aunque ni ella misma sabe porque, Saten solo sonríe alegremente mientras siguen caminando por ese piso del centro comercial mientras veían las diferentes tiendas de ropa.

"¡Eh, Biri Biri!" Misaka al escuchar el respectivo apodo que le había dado un cierto chico desafortunado, rápidamente se giro a buscar la fuente de la voz y la encontró y como se esperaba era el idiota y sorprendentemente no estaba solo estaba con una niña pequeña.

"¡Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, te lo he dicho un montón de veces ya!" Misaka soltó unas cuantas chispas de la cabeza que hizo que la niña s asustara un poco, Saten por otro lado estaba interesada en quien era ese chico y cómo es que conocía a Misaka, además de que la llamaba por apodos.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Touma se disculpa mientras tiene una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"¿Quién es la niña?" Pregunta Saten entrando en la conversación y acercándose un poco a la niña que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Touma por lo de antes.

"Oh, a ella la estoy ayudando ya que se había perdido, así que la estoy ayudando a buscar algún lugar que ella reconozca para que ella se pueda ir tranquila a su casa" Esto tomo desprevenida a Saten ya que no esperaba que existiera alguien tan atento que no fuera del Judgement.

"Veo que aun sigues ayudando a quien se te atraviese por delante, ¿Verdad?" Misaka dice esto en un tono cansado recordando las varias veces en que él se había metido en problemas por andar ayudando a personas aleatorias en las calles.

"¡Saten-san, Misaka-san!" Antes de que Touma le pudiera contestar a Misaka, Uiharu grito el nombre de las chicas y se estaba acercando rápidamente.

"Uiharu-san, pensé que aun estabas en asuntos de Judgement con Kuroko" Misaka le comento a la recién llegada.

"Ya terminamos con eso ahora estamos patrullando este centro comercial ya que normalmente hay algunos niños perdidos que necesitan ayuda y para eso estamos nosotros" Uiharu dice orgullosa la ultima parte mientras señala su banda de Judgement que tiene en su brazo derecho.

"Oh, eres de Judgement, ¿Podrías ayudar a esta niña? Ella está perdida y yo la estaba ayudando, pero ya que estas aquí podrías continuar tú, no es que ella me moleste ni nada, sino que tengo a alguien esperándome y no quiero que se moleste" A Uiharu esto la tomo por sorpresa ella creía que esa niña pequeña era su hermana menor o algo, pero parece que estaba equivocada, aun así, ella tenía que cumplir con su deber como agente de Judgement.

"No hay ningún problema para eso estamos" Uiharu dijo alegre.

"Gracias, bueno pórtate bien con ella ya que te va ayudar oíste" Touma se agacho y le dijo esto cara a cara a la niña que había estado ayudando.

"¡Claro hermano mayor, vamos Judgement-nee-sama!" Uiahru asintió feliz mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y se la llevaba a un sitio en donde pudiera conseguir información para ayudarla a llegar a su casa, ambas se despidieron de los tres que estaban allí y se empezaron a alejar.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que me valla, nos vemos luego biri biri" Touma se despidió y se fue rápidamente antes de que Misaka le pudiera responder violentamente.

"Parece un buen chico, ¿Acaso es tu novio?" Saten dijo apenas vio que Touma se alejó lo suficiente, esto tomo desprevenida a Misaka y se podría decir que invento un nuevo tono de rojos en ese momento en su cara.

"¿¡A-a que viene e-eso!?, ¡El solo es un idiota desafortunado con el que me veo a veces!" Grito muy fuerte mientras aún seguía con un poco de rubor en su rostro, satén solo se rio un poco.

"No te preocupes solo estaba jugando contigo 'Biri biri'" Cuando Misaka escucho ese apodo no aguanto y le lanzo un rayo a Saten esta simplemente se protegió con la caja torácica de Susanoo como cuando lo hizo en su pelea, todos lo que estaban presentes en ese pasillo del centro comercial quedaron estupefactos ante la muestra de poderes que tenían delante de ellos, aunque simplemente hayan sido reflejos del momento, Misaka se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y rápidamente se disculpó.

"No te preocupes yo me lo busque, mejor vamos a por unas malteadas conozco un sitio en el centro…" Saten no pudo terminar de hablar porque el teléfono de Misaka sonó, ella rápidamente contesto.

"¿Hola?... Kuroko… ¿Qué?... ¿¡En el centro comercial!?..." Saten con nada mas escuchar el lado de la conversación de Misaka sabia que algo no estaba bien así que se preocupo y espero a que dejara de hablar por teléfono para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué paso?" Saten pregunto.

"¡Era Kuroko y me acaba de decir que un esper que ha estado colocando bombas en varias partes de la ciudad está en este centro comercial y lo planea atacar!" Misaka explica rápidamente la situación critica en la que están.

"¡Entonces hay que sacar a toda esta gente de aquí!" Saten dice desesperada mientras hace un característico sello de manos de un cierto rubio y de repente hay una pequeña explosión y sale un montón de humo. "¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!" Saten grita y apenas el humo se dispersa se pueden ver por lo menos unas 15 copias de ella parada frente a ella. "¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y di ven algo sospechoso avísenme!" Saten volvió a gritar y todos sus clones se dividieron en el centro comercial para evacuar a la gente del lugar lo más rápido posible, Misaka en ese momento no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo y simplemente se quedo en shock durante un momento hasta que Saten le dirigió la palabra.

"¡Vamos a buscar a Uiharu para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!" Misaka solo asintió ante las palabras de Saten y empezaron a correr por los pasillos en busca de Uiharu.

"¡Vamos todos salgan ordenadamente!" Uiharu en este momento estaba en uno de los pisos intermedios del centro comercial guiando a las ultimas personas para que salieran del edificio hacia un lugar seguro.

"¡Judgement-nee-sama!" Una niña grita desde la distancia cuando Uiharu voltea a ver esta era nada mas y nada menos que la misma niña que estaba ayudando hace un momento, pero ahora ella tenia un peluche de rana entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué haces aquí y donde conseguiste ese peluche?" Uiharu pregunta rápidamente a la niña cuando ella esta al frente de ella.

"Este peluche me lo dio un chico y me dijo que se lo diera a un agente de Judgement asi que te estaba buscando para dártelo a ti ya que me ayudaste hace un momento" la niña dijo esto muy alegremente, pero Uiharu no estaba tan feliz por escuchar eso.

"¿A una agente de Judgement?..." Antes de que Uiharu continuara hablando se escucho un grito del otro lado del pasillo.

"¡Uiharu-san es una trampa!" Misaka grito mientras venia corriendo acompañada de Saten y sorpresivamente Touma.

Uiharu se movió lo más rápido que pudo y le arrebato el peluche a la niña ella lo lanzo lejos mientras ella protegía a la niña con su cuerpo, el peluche en medio del vuelo se empezó a comprimir y emitir un leve brillo, Touma rápidamente se puso en frente de Uiharu con su mano derecha extendida, delante de ellos estaba Saten protegiendo a Misaka y a si misma gracias al Susanoo, ella intento hacer lo mismo con Touma y las otras dos chicas pero una vez que acerco la mano esquelética del Susanoo este se rompió en pedazos como si fuera cristal, todo está paso muy rápido, pero ella aun así quedo sorprendida ya que ella no esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia de que eso ocurriera y ella iba a investigar un poco más la causa de eso, pero ese momento no era el indicado.

*BOOM*

Luego de unos momentos de calma después de la explosión todos los presentes se vieron a las caras y agradecieron a que todos estaban bien y sin ninguna herida, por otro lado, las tiendas que los rodeaban estaban totalmente destruidas e inutilizables.

"¿Cómo sabían que era una trampa?" Uiharu pregunto apenas salió del shock y vio que todos estaban bien.

"Kuroko me llamo y me dijo que el sujeto que está detrás de todo esto acostumbraba a usar peluches y bolsos infantiles para camuflar sus bombas" Misaka le respondió, ella también recién saliendo del shock de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Bastardo, eso es lo que lo define mejor cuando lo encuentre él va a ver lo que es el verdadero terror…" Saten a mitad frese se detiene en seco y luego continúa hablando. "Oh, parece que ya lo encontré, nos vemos luego" De un tono serio y de muerte ella simplemente de un cambio de actitud de 180 grados y se despide casi que alegré mientras se aleja corriendo del pequeño grupo que no tenia palabras para describir que acaba de pasar.

"¡Saten espera ese es trabajo de…!" Uiharu le comenzó a gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde Saten ya se había ido.

"¿No crees que serie mejor detenerla?" Touma pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No, ella sabe lo que hace, además tú sabes muy bien que el que hizo esto se merece mucho más de lo que el Judgement le va a hacer" Touma simplemente no pudo responder a eso ya que Misaka estaba en lo correcto por mucho que le diera vueltas era verdad, si el tipo que estaba esto estaba tan mal como para herir y posiblemente matar niños en sus ataques merecía un castigo severo.

"Bueno, ya yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, adiós, niña que te vaya bien y ten mucho cuidado con los extraños" Touma se despidió de la niña pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa, ella aún seguía muy asustada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero aun así ella se despidió alegremente de Touma mientras este se iba bajando unas escaleras que no estaban en tan mal estado por la reciente explosión.

Después de un momento de silencio las tropas de Anti-Skill empezaron a llenar el lugar en busca de heridos y de algún culpable.

En un callejón casi a una cuadra del centro comercial que acababa de explotar estaban un joven estudiante de lentes que iba caminando muy rápidamente hacia su destino como si estuviera huyendo, pero aun así estaba tranquilo.

"¡Increíble! Esa explosión fue por lo menos de nivel 4, parece que estos si está dando resultado dentro de nada todas esas personas que me hicieron daño verán lo que se siente estar débil e indefenso, pero antes de eso hare pagar a todos los miembros de judgement por dejarme sufrir y siempre llegar tarde cuando me golpeaban ¡JAJAJA!" El tipo se empezó a reír maniacamente mientras seguía caminando por el callejón oscuro.

"¡Oh!, Pareces que te estas divirtiendo, pero eso se acaba ahora" El chico iba a responderle, pero antes de que el pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe en la cara que lo envió directamente hacia una pared, el simplemente gruño de dolor.

De repente para el chico todo se volvió de un color rojo y negro y ya no estaba en el callejón, el estaba en lo que parecía una llanura de piedra, el se intento mover, pero no pudo ya que el estaba atado a un pilar de madera, el empezó a forcejear para tratar de librarse y salir de ahí, pero todo intento era fútil y no servía para nada, él se estaba empezando a desesperar más y más.

"Ni si quiera lo intentes que no vas a lograr nada" El chico asustado giro su mirada en dirección hacia donde estaba la voz y vio a una chica con un uniforme escolar blanco de lo mas normal, pero al verle bien la cara su sangre se helo mas de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Eres la nueva Nivel 5 número 2 'The Eyes of God'!" El chico grito muy asustado.

"Vaya, parece que ya soy famosa me alaga que me conozcas, pero eso no te va a salvar del castigo que te espera por querer lastimar a mis amigas" El chico ahora mismo parecía que estaba congelado, no se movía, no parpadeaba, ni si quiera respiraba. "No te preocupes esto va a ser más rápido de lo que piensas… Para mi ¡jajaja!" Saten se empezó a reír maniacamente mientras varias copias de ella que sostenía un cuchillo empezaron a aparecer de la nada encima de la explanada que había y lentamente se empezaron a acercar al chico que estaba atado en el tronco de madera.

"¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR DETENTE!" El chico grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver a donde se dirigía toda la situación, todas las copias de Saten se detuvieron para el alivio del chico, pero Saten se empezó a reír nuevamente.

"¡Tu cara de esperanza no tiene precio, jajaja!, en verdad crees que te iba a dejar ir así nada más después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle mi mejor amiga, no, no y no tu ni mereces ningún tipo de misericordia por mi parte ahora… ¡SUFRE!" La pequeña sonrisa que el chico tenia en su rostro instantáneamente se borró y volvió a tener la expresión anterior mientras las copias de Saten se acercaban lentamente hacia su destino.

Cada vez que el chico recibia una puñalada sus gritos eran tan fuertes que, si no estuvieran dentro de un genjutsu, estos se escucharían por toda Ciudad Academia, el castigo del chico continuo en un loop que en la ilusión se sintieran como tres días exactos, pero que en la vida real solo fueron 3 simples segundos de reloj.

Ya fuera de la ilusión se podía observar al chico tirado en el piso con saliva saliendo de su boca y con los ojos en blanco, el no estaba muerto, el simplemente perdió el conocimiento luego de una sobrecarga de emociones, así que no estaba en un peligro de muerte real, pero por otro lado su salud mental ahora estaba en números negativos, Saten simplemente se acerco al chico y le quito lo auriculares que tenia y se los llevo ya que mientras estaba en la ilusión descubrió que el simplemente era un nivel 2, pero que con la ayudo del reproductor de música o 'Level Upper' como el lo llamo lo ayudo a subir de nivel sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo además de que él no era el único que poseía el 'Level Upper', ella le informaría esto a Uiharu para que Judgement este al pendiente del asunto.

"Así que esa es la persona que me quito mi puesto no parece nada del otro mundo" Dijo un chico rubio opaco desde las sombras de un callejón mientras observaba como Saten se iba.

"¿A quién le dices eso, acaso no crees que soy lo suficientemente poderosa para estar en este puesto?" El chico rápidamente se giro y lo que vio lo sorprendió era la chica que hace un momento estaba observando.

" _¿Cómo se movió tan rápido acaso es una dual-skill?_ " El chico pensó mientras las posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza.

"Hace un momento estabas diciendo que te quite tu puesto eso quiere decir que, ¿tú eras el anterior Numero 2 ahora Numero 3 cierto?" Saten dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla.

"Je, parece que no eres tan estúpida como creía, al menos sabes contar" El rubio dijo esto con mucho veneno en su voz.

"Claro que se contar **Numero 3** , ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir hoy he tenido un día muy cansado y no quiero tener más problemas por el día de hoy" Saten al finalizar estas palabras realiza un pequeño estiramiento de brazos para relajarse, pero el rubio lo que hace es molestarse aun mas de lo que ya estaba antes.

"¡Es suficiente de estas estupideces MUERE!" El rubio cargo hacia delante muy rápidamente mientras empezaba a atacar con la garra que tenia en su mano derecha.

"Muy lento" Saten simplemente dijo mientras estaba parada en lugar en el que estaba el rubio hace un momento. "Si en realidad quieres este puesto de vuelta pelea enserio por el" Saten al finalizar la frase abrió el ojo derecho en el cual estaba activado el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, ella ya se estaba acomodando para una pelea.

"Parece que no tengo que contenerme después de todo, espero que estés lista para morir" El rubio al terminar de decir esto seis alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda y levanto su mano derecha de una forma amenazante indicando de que el estaba listo para pelear.

"Lo mismo te digo" Saten le respondió burlonamente esto ocasiono que el chico frunciera el ceño.

Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos esperando el primer movimiento del otro, la tensión se palpaba en el aire, todo lo que se podía escuchar eran sirenas de los autos del Anti-Skill que se dirigían al centro comercial en donde acaba de suceder el ataque terrorista del chico que usaba el 'Level Upper'


End file.
